Uchiwa Corporation La Fin d'un Règne
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: La suite de la fiction "Uchiwa Corporation" : qu'est devenu Naruto après le massacre à Uchiwa Corporation? Itachi? Madara? Une ambiance thriller d'espionnage, d'aventure, romantique violente et sexuelle. Manipulations et rebondissements multiples.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_« __Il est dix heures. Chaque étage de cette tour est totalement bloqué. Et d'ici quinze petites minutes, Uchiwa Corporation sera détruit. »_

_« Plus un geste, Madara Uchiwa. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous. »_

_« Trente secondes. »_

_Naruto poussa un cri, entre désespoir et détermination. Itachi, les yeux fermés avait perdu connaissance._

_« Non, Itachi-sama. Ne vous endormez pas…»_

_Les baies vitrées explosèrent. Les tables prirent feu. Les employés poussèrent un cri unanime. Chaque étage brûlait. L'apocalypse totale._

_Naruto hocha la tête._

_« Il est dans un coma profond. On ignore s'il se réveillera un jour. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est...Espérer. Qu'il s'en sorte sans grandes séquelles. Je suis désolé. Je vous souhaite bon courage. »_

_« Il se réveillera un jour, vous savez »_

…

_« Itachi-sama est imprévisible. »_

UCHIWA Cie,

La fin du règne.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. On lui maquilla les cils. Un signal claqua à ses tympans.

-Dépêchez-vous, bon sang !

Elle passa une main à ses cheveux roses et bouscula la maquilleuse.

-Antenne dans trois secondes, Haruno.

Elle hocha la tête, fixa la lumière rouge. Le prompteur.

_« Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Ce soir, un numéro spécial sur la une des informations d'aujourd'hui, l'attentat catastrophe dans le quartier de Shinjuku, Tokyo. »_

_« Le bilan provisoire est sanglant. Pas moins de quatre mille personnes ont disparus hier, aux alentours de midi suite aux multiples explosions minutieusement placées à chaque étage de l'immeuble d'Uchiwa Cie. L'opération visait à détruire la banque mondialement connue, et son commanditaire n'était autre que Madara Uchiwa, le propriétaire même de la firme. »_

Madara se tourna vers la caméra.

_« L'homme s'est contenté d'avouer et de revendiquer le massacre. »_

Le sourire de Madara.

_« L'on parle déjà de peine capitale, et l'affaire prend une ampleur désespérante. Les familles des victimes se rassemblent déjà par milliers dans les rues, et l'économie du pays en est violemment touchée. Le quartier est en grève, et les banques associées à Uchiwa ont fait faillites. C'est-à-dire, la totalité des banques japonaises. »_

Madara tourne la tête vers l'agent de police à sa droite, hautain.

_« Quand au second président de la banque, il serait actuellement hospitalisé à Tokyo dans un état critique. Les forces de l'ordre assurent déjà la non-assistance et l'ignorance d'Itachi Uchiwa dans les manipulations meurtrières à l'encontre de la banque. »_

L'agent approche le micro aux lèvres de Madara.

_« Les déclarations de Madara Uchiwa se multiplient. »_

Madara balaya la foule du regard. Les yeux haineux et les expressions de colère. Il esquissa un demi-sourire, mauvais et dément.

-Bien sûr que je suis coupable, dit-il simplement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un noir pur et profond.

_-J'ai détruit ce monde…_

La foule hurlait. Les cris. Et les agents qui emmenaient Madara Uchiwa. Il ne se débattait pas.

_« L'homme serait gravement atteint psychologiquement. L'on parle de schizophrénie aigue et de crises de démences graves. L'affaire d'Uchiwa Cie est à suivre de très près, et l'on considère déjà cet accident comme le plus grave et le plus inquiétant de ce siècle. »_

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin d'Uchiwa Cie.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, doucement, jeta un regard à son réveil. Il se frotta le visage, les paupières.

Depuis qu'Itachi lui avait fait cette étrange proposition d'habiter chez lui (proposition à laquelle il n'avait simplement pas le droit de dire non), Naruto avait eut le temps de transférer ses affaires sur place, puisqu'Itachi était encore à l'hôpital. Il avait entretenu les lieux du mieux qu'il pouvait, songeait à chaque décision concernant l'appartement quel serait l'avis de son amant _endormi. _Naruto. Les docteurs s'étaient montrés plus formels ces derniers temps. Itachi n'avait qu'un pourcentage de chance très bas pour se réveiller. Le seul membre de la famille d'Itachi encore en vie était Madara. Et les décisions le concernant sont très vite tombées sur le jeune Naruto, qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours.

Naruto enfila sa chemise, bu un café serré et quitta les appartements de son « patron ». Il prit la voiture qu'il avait réussi à se payer avec les économies qu'il avait alors mis de côté, un bon modèle coupé sport, fin et dynamique. Il roula une vingtaine de minutes, trouva une place sans problème et entra à l'hôpital. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre.

« Bonjour, Itachi-sama. »

Allongé à son lit d'hôpital, les paupières closes, la peau claire, les cheveux lisses, Itachi Uchiwa était une statue. Naruto s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser à son front. Il sourit, faiblement, lui caressant les joues.

-J'ai fait un de ces rêves !

Il soupira.

-J'étais déjà épuisé au réveil…

Naruto s'assied sur la chaise à côté du lit, et prit la main d'Itachi.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas dans cet état là quand tu te réveilleras, toi…

Silence. Naruto porta la main d'Itachi à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

Naruto avait insisté auprès du personnel de l'hôpital pour laver Itachi. Sa toilette était un rituel. Un moment privilégié qu'il considérait comme sacré. Lentement, Naruto lavait la peau impeccable d'Itachi. Son cou, ses joues. Sa nuque. Ses longs bras fins.

« Parfois, j'aimerais que tu me saisisses la main. »

Naruto passa sa main contre son flanc.

« Que tu ouvres les yeux. »

Il leva les yeux vers son regard, ses paupières étaient fermées.

« Pouvoir sentir un peu de force. _Ta force._ »

Naruto s'éloigna un peu.

-Voilà, tu es tout propre, dit-il en l'admirant.

Noël approchait. Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel, quelques flocons de neige tombèrent. Il soupira, un peu blasé. Il s'apprêta à traverser, pour récupérer sa voiture. Il laissa passer le camion de livraison pour l'hôpital. Enfin il s'engagea sur le passage piéton. Il aperçut brièvement à une femme aux cheveux longs, bruns puis croisa le regard furtif et fuyant d'un jeune homme aux allures très efféminées. Son visage, d'une finesse extraordinaire capta l'attention de Naruto. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Naruto était persuadé de connaître cet homme là. Une fois que l'homme fut de l'autre côté du trottoir, Naruto se retourna. L'homme fit de même.

-On se connaît ? Lui demanda t-il.

L'homme porta son écharpe à sa bouche, comme pour se cacher. Il ne répondit pas, et continua de marcher, une fois retourné.

-Attendez !

Naruto traversa une seconde fois en direction de l'homme. Il s'arrêta.

-Vous travailliez à _Uchiwa Corporation. _N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto plissa les yeux, peu à peu le visage de l'homme aux cheveux roux se dessinait dans sa mémoire. Il en était certain. Il l'avait déjà vu. L'homme parut premièrement mal à l'aise, puis se détendit. Il hocha la tête, positivement.

-Vous me connaissez ? Enchaîna Naruto, sans se rendre compte qu'il agissait en véritable flic.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto était devenu un peu plus pâle. L'homme n'avait pas l'air enchanté de le rencontrer. Il était comme fuyant.

-Vous … Ne sortiez jamais de _son _bureau hein…, ajouta Naruto en se souvenant de la crinière sauvage de Madara.

Sa voix était glaciale. Et l'homme l'avait probablement senti.

-Nous lui appartenions.

_-Vous ?_

-Deidara et moi. _Sasori._

L'homme marqua une pause.

-J'imagine que ça paraît difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, nous n'étions rien que des objets, comme chaque composant, chaque élément qui entourait Madara dans cette tour de verre.

Sasori passa une main dans sa poche. Naruto, blême et absorbé par les paroles de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer par hasard observa chacun de ses gestes. L'homme s'approcha à son oreille, et glissa un papier dans la paume de Naruto. Il murmura.

« Naruto-San. Il est temps de nous quitter pour aujourd'hui. Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que j'étais en sécurité à vous parler dans ce lieu public. Appelez-moi, n'importe quand je répondrai à toutes vos questions. A présent, je dois vous laisser. »

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Naruto frissonna. Puis, il disparut.

Lorsque Naruto rentra à l'appartement ce soir là, il inspecta une fois de plus la carte de visite de Sasori. Son nom y était inscrit, suivi de son numéro de téléphone, rédigés à la va-vite. Il déposa le papier au bureau d'Itachi auquel il n'avait pas touché depuis la dernière fois que son patron s'y était installé. Un stylo à plume était encore débouché. Un verre vide restait là. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil de cuir du salon, songea à cette conversation brève et irréelle de cette matinée. Lentement, il pointa la télécommande vers la chaîne hi-fi. Les notes enjouées de la saison hivernale de Vivaldi. Enfin, Naruto ferma les yeux.

« Sasori. Ce jour là… Je ne vous ai pas vu fuir la tour de verre. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il revoyait les explosions. La fumée. L'odeur de mort, et les hurlements. L'ambulance qui tanguait et le sang d'Itachi à ses doigts. La senteur de rouille, et le rire de Madara qui avait déchiré l'air.

« Vous n'y étiez pas. »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, consterné par ses révélations.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous vivant ? »

Il sentit une main à son épaule. Il esquissa un faible sourire.

-Tu sais, je crois que cette histoire devient une obsession.

-Ca ne fait que huit mois, _Itachi-sama._

La main se dirigea doucement à son cou. Naruto pencha la tête pour sentir les caresses de son homme.

_-Sasori._ Etait-il un ennemi ?

-Ne pense pas à ça.

-Tu préfères que je pense à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te poses trop de questions, _Naruto-kun._

Une fois de plus, Naruto s'était endormi, et rêva d'Itachi-sama pour la énième fois dans le fauteuil du salon.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_« C'est le Diable qui tient les fils qui nous remuent ! »_

Naruto verrouilla l'appartement. Il voulait passer à la boulangerie, chercher un gâteau qu'il pourrait déguster dans l'après-midi à l'hôpital. Il exécrait ces sandwiches sur lesquels il s'était reporté par dépit. Il sortit de l'ascenseur, traversa le hall et aperçut un homme, les bras croisés fixant les fenêtres des étages de son propre immeuble. Enfin, il passa son chemin.

-Excusez-moi ?

Naruto se retourna. L'homme en question venait de l'aborder.

-Oui ? Bonjour.

-Bonjour, habitez-vous ici ?

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme avait un sourire perpétuel, qui sonnait faux. Non. Un sourire tout à fait faux et malhonnête. Naruto haussa les sourcils, un brin étonné par l'approche de l'inconnu.

-On m'a indiqué cette adresse. Itachi Uchiwa habiterait ici. Je sais qu'il est dans le coma, mais… J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec son petit protégé, dont la presse n'a visiblement pas parlé ! Il aurait repris son appartement.

Le sang de Naruto se figea.

_-Son petit protégé_, répéta t-il.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Je suis de la presse, ajouta t-il, connaissez-vous ce petit Uzumaki ?

« Petit Uzumaki … ? »

Naruto devint rouge. Rouge de colère contre cet individu, malpoli. Sans gène.

-Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit nécessaire.

L'homme afficha un large sourire.

-Oh, mais excuse-moi, Naruto-kun !

Pris au dépourvu, Naruto recula indigné.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer.

Il avança une main pour serrer celle de Naruto, mais ce dernier la contempla avec mépris. Il se figea.

-Sai. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance tu sais. J'attendais une interview de toi depuis quelques mois déjà.

-Navré, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à vos exigences.

Naruto sonda son regard, impassible. Le journaliste ne quittait pas son sourire agaçant.

-Pourtant, ça te rapportait beaucoup d'argent et puis les gens, le peuple, le Japon a besoin de connaître la vérité au sujet d'Uchiwa Cie.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais savoir de plus que le peuple ?

Naruto croisa les bras.

-J'y étais. Je l'ai vécu. N'y a-t-il pas assez de victimes pour témoigner ? Je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux.

-Pourtant, tes liens avec Itachi portaient à confusion. On vous disait très proches. La preuve, tu habites dans son appartement.

Naruto serra le poing. Il luttait pour ne pas céder à ses envies de violence.

-Vous parlez d'Itachi comme s'il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Maintenant, partez. Je vous laisse. Adieu.

Naruto tourna les talons, le pas décidé.

_« Je dirais plutôt, au revoir, Naruto-kun. » _s'écria Sai, d'une voix aigue.

Naruto accéléra le pas.

Naruto fut déçu de constater que la boulangerie n'ouvrait qu'à quinze heures. Il se contenta d'entrer dans un café, et de prendre un croissant. Le son de la télévision était un peu trop fort, et le propriétaire des lieux n'avait vraiment pas l'air aimable. L'odeur de tabac était effroyable et Naruto resta tout de même boire un café. Ce journaliste l'avait agacé, et il priait le ciel pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Son physique, sa voix et ses répliques l'irritaient. Seulement quelques secondes avaient suffit pour le rendre problématique. Il bu les gorgées de son café un peu trop chaud, et manqua de se brûler. Il posa la tasse. Les publicités lui éclataient les tympans. Il paya le café, sans pourboire pour l'accueil. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança pour gagner la sortie.

_« Flash info spécial ! Attention, nous interrompons vos programmes sur les chaînes nationales. L'auteur du massacre de Shinjuku à Uchiwa Corporation, Madara Uchiwa s'est évadé du centre psychiatrique où il était interné depuis huit mois à dix heures, ce matin. La nouvelle, très récente se doit d'être répandue le plus tôt possible et ce dans le monde entier. Le criminel aurait quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital où il attendait le jugement de sa condamnation à mort pour le mois prochain. Perpétuellement sous traitement, l'homme aurait réussi à détourner l'attention des gardiens et à faire preuve d'une discrétion assez forte pour quitter les environs du bâtiment en pleine nature, en banlieue de Sapporo. Les chances pour que Madara Uchiwa soit retrouvé sont contradictoires. Les forces du pays sont déployées pour le retrouver et l'emprisonner le plus rapidement possible. De plus, les environs du centre étant extrêmement boisés ne lui accorderaient qu'un rayon de fuite très réduit. Ses chances de survie seraient donc très basses. Mais s'il rejoint Sapporo, les complications se feront plus évidentes. A l'heure actuelle, Madara Uchiwa est l'ennemi mondial numéro un. Chaque information, chaque doute mérite vérification. »_

Naruto serra la poignée de la porte. Il ne bougea plus. Il se tourna lentement vers l'écran. Ses yeux sortaient des orbites. Il aperçut les traits de Madara. Une photo récente montrait qu'il avait maigri, encore. Il semblait même malade. Mais la même folie baignait à ses pupilles. Naruto sentit son sang se glacer, ses muscles se liquéfier. Il aurait voulu pleurer, se laisser tomber à genoux. Il ne fit rien. Un groupe de jeunes qui rentraient dans le bar le bouscula. Il ne dit rien, sourd de toute chose puis sortit. Il jeta le croissant dans son sachet, le regard vide. En quelques secondes, Naruto se sentit plus vide que jamais. Chaque battement de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles. Il allait devenir fou. C'était impossible.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne sais plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment se peut-il que… »

Naruto ne tourna pas les yeux vers les écrans dans les rues qui affichaient le visage de Madara. Il n'entendit pas les passants, et les exclamations multiples. Il avança, évitant la foule. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il retourna à l'appartement d'Itachi en pleine journée. Il se saisit du numéro de Sasori et le composa, les doigts tremblants.

-Allo ?

-Sasori. Ici Uzumaki Naruto.

-Vous avez appris la nouvelle ?

-Oui. Tous les chiens de l'Asie sont au courant.

Sasori marqua un silence que Naruto ne brisa pas.

-Vous voulez savoir, j'imagine.

-Oui. Je veux tout savoir. Sasori. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez à son sujet. J'en ai besoin. Il… Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça, d'accord ?

-Je ne le dirai pas au téléphone.

-Alors comment ? s'exclama Naruto, criant presque.

Il ne contrôlait pas sa rage, emporté par la fureur. La fuite de Madara l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

-Venez au _Paradise Boat. _Le long du fleuve Sumida, à une vingtaine de mètres du pont de Senju Ohashi-bashi. Demain, à vingt-heures.

-Si tard ? _Paradise Boat ?_

Sasori avait raccroché. Naruto fixa son portable et poussa un long soupir. Il s'écroula dans le fauteuil, puis pleura. Son chagrin secouait son corps fragile et frêle. Il porta ses mains à sa chevelure, et serra son crâne comme s'il souffrait le martyre. _Il souffrait le martyre. _Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Il songeait à Madara, quelque part en liberté. A Itachi, profondément endormi. Peu à peu chaque pièce du puzzle trouvait sa place. Un puzzle de mort, où Madara serait enfin roi et aurait gagné la partie. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps glacés du grand lit d'Itachi, Naruto ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube pour quelques heures de sommeil agitées par des rêves sombres et grotesques dont il se serait bien passé. Enfin, le soir il chercha longtemps le club dont parlait Sasori. Le_ Paradise Boat _était en retrait, éclairé par une dizaine de néons roses et bleus.

Naruto s'avança vers le ponton, fit quelques pas. Enfin, deux vigiles surveillaient l'entrée. L'un d'entre eux croisa les bras à l'arrivée du jeune homme.

-Le club n'est pas encore ouvert, disait-il, revenez dans une heure.

-Je viens sur invitation.

-Qui ça ?

-Sasori.

L'homme jeta un œil à son collègue.

-Il vous a demandé de le rejoindre ?

-C'est ça.

L'autre entra à l'intérieur. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'une femme n'apparaisse. Naruto fut surpris de son apparition. Ses paupières, soulignés de deux longs faux-cils rouges illuminaient son regard parfait et juvénile. Il était désormais alléchant et adulte. Ses joues dorées et pailletées étaient exquises et ses lèvres rougies étaient charnues. Sa tenue, féminine au possible était une lingerie distinguée, faite de dentelle et de longs bas de femme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Naruto n'avait pas reconnu Sasori. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la femme qu'il avait en face de lui était l'homme qu'il avait brièvement connu à Uchiwa Corporation, il ne pu se retenir de pousser une exclamation de stupeur.

_-Sasori ! _

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Les vigiles laissèrent Naruto passer et il fut à l'intérieur. Les lumières n'étaient pas encore tamisées et les employés nettoyaient le bar et le sol du club. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un espace dédié à l'érotisme de transformistes très doués. Et Sasori en faisait partie.

-J'ignorais que tu étais passé à ça…

-Je ne regrette pas le passé, avoua Sasori en se dirigeant vers le bar, être la pute de Madara n'est pas chose facile. Il est inhumain, capricieux. Cruel au possible…

Il s'assied et invita Naruto à prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tu vas prendre quelque chose non ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à boire.

-Tu ne refuseras pas un _mojito_.

Sasori se tourna vers le barman, qui se tenait de dos.

-Deidara, deux mojitos s'il te plaît.

L'homme se retourna.

-La boîte n'est pas encore ouverte et tu me fais déjà chier avec ça ? Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton homme à tout faire.

Sasori soutint le regard de Deidara. Il était plus féminin que jamais. Habillé d'un ensemble particulièrement léger, aux couleurs chaudes et couvert de résilles, la chevelure lisse et sauvage de Deidara lui tombait à ses épaules en cascade. L'homme tourna les yeux vers le jeune Naruto.

-Ah oui, c'est bien lui. J'ai du l'entrevoir une ou deux fois.

Il avança sa main vers Naruto, et lui lança un sourire joueur, exubérant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Naruto baissa les yeux vers la main de Deidara, et la serra.

-Quelle prostituée chanceuse étais-tu, Uzumaki Naruto, souffla Deidara avec une mélancolie exagérée.

Naruto scruta le visage de Deidara comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Effectivement, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais sa liberté l'avait métamorphosé. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. Et c'était compréhensible. La torture d'avoir Madara en maître devait y être pour beaucoup.

-Tu lui as tout dit ? demanda Deidara en préparant le cocktail alcoolisé (il mettait la dose).

Sasori hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, Uzumaki Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à te rencontrer à vrai dire.

-Des questions comme… _« Qui a bien pu prévenir les autorités des plans de Madara ? » « Êtes vous au courant de quoi que ce soit quand à sa fuite ? » « Qui était-il vraiment ? » « Pourquoi a-t-il agi de la sorte ? »_

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se plonger dans le regard de son interlocuteur, il avait soif de vérité. Toutes ces questions là le hantaient évidemment.

-Alors, procédons par ordre, proposa Naruto en remerciant Deidara pour le verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres, premièrement comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper du building ? Vous qui étiez en permanence à_ ses_ côtés.

Deidara s'assied à la droite de Naruto, tandis que Sasori était à sa gauche. Il dégusta un verre lui aussi.

-Nous avons été recueillis, expliqua Sasori, lorsque nous avons quitté l'empire de Madara sur le point de s'effondrer, nous n'avions nulle-part où aller. Nous étions voués à … Faire le trottoir, ouais. A passer au niveau d'en dessous. Comme avant, quand on avait quinze ans.

Deidara bu quelques gorgées, et Naruto l'imita.

-Mais, un type nous a proposé du travail. Plutôt rapidement. En fait, tout se tient. Et pour commencer, il serait peut-être temps que je t'avoue le plus important.

Sasori marqua une petite pause.

-C'est nous qui avons prévenu la police.

Naruto sentit son cœur défaillir. Il serra son verre et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-Vous ? _

-Tu ne trouvais pas ça un peu bizarre, toi, demanda Deidara, que toute communication soit rompue à chaque étage mais qu'une brigade complète de flics, et leur armada d'hélicos, et de camions aient tout de même réussis à intervenir pour évacuer le rez-de-chaussée de l'entreprise ?

Naruto ne trouva pas les mots. Il était évident qu'il s'était posé cette question.

-Comment ?

-Madara nous a fait évacuer avant lui. _Il voulait être le dernier être vivant à quitter les lieux. _Nous sommes sortis après la condamnation des ascenseurs et des escaliers. Il nous a demandé de l'attendre à sa voiture. Il n'est jamais venu.

Sasori ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait encore du visage désespéré de Deidara et de la voix de l'agent de police qui l'avait écouté. Il pouvait encore apercevoir les gyrophares, et entendre les cris. Alors, la main de Deidara l'avait saisie et …

-On a rencontré ce type. L'homme sans qui nous ne serions plus rien.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Il nous a demandé ce qu'on faisait ici, continua Deidara. Il a vu les flics débarquer à Uchiwa Cie. On lui a dit. On lui a dit que ça exploserait. Et il nous a crus. Il nous a emmené dans sa voiture, et alors… On a entendu. Le bruit était immonde. C'était comme un animal, gémissant et plaintif. A l'agonie. Nous avions survécu à sa folie. Et nous le pensions morts.

Deidara avait le regard vide. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto.

-Madara nous disait qu'il hésitait beaucoup. Il savait que s'il ne s'en sortait pas, il était alors obligé de faire couler tout le monde avec lui. Avec lui, ouais. Madara pensait pouvoir être maître de lui-même, maître des autres.

-Cet homme, qui était-il ? demanda Naruto, très intrigué.

-Il est arrivé de nulle-part, répliqua Sasori en terminant rapidement son verre, il était là au bon moment, j'imagine.

Naruto avait remarqué que Sasori prenait soin de cacher l'identité de son sauveur. Il ne dit rien, mais n'oublia pas ce détail.

-Vous m'avez donc sauvé la vie, fit remarquer Naruto en souriant.

Sasori fouilla derrière le comptoir du bar. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, et s'en alluma une.

-Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Madara gagner, dit Sasori, il devait payer.

Sasori jeta le paquet à Deidara en remarquant son regard vis-à-vis des cigarettes.

-Mais, Madara est libre. Quelque part. Et les recherches sont plus intenses que jamais. Il aurait quitté le pays.

Deidara eut un petit rire bref.

-Nous avons quitté Madara pour l'oublier. Ce n'est plus mon affaire, Uzumaki Naruto. Et ce n'est plus l'affaire de Sasori.

Il lui jeta un regard glacial, et embrasa le bout de sa cigarette, hautain.

-Nous t'avons dit beaucoup de choses, non ? Tu sais pourquoi Madara a pu être arrêté à temps. Tu sais qu'il a été particulièrement horrible avec nous. Et tu sais que nous sommes sous la protection d'un homme admirable. Le club va bientôt ouvrir, alors si tu ne restes pas, je t'en prie la porte est grande ouverte.

Deidara s'éloigna de Naruto, et quitta son champ de vision.

-Pardonne-le. Il était très jaloux de toi.

-Jaloux ?

-Itachi.

Naruto rougit faiblement.

-Cet homme dont vous parlez… Il tient ce club, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence s'installa.

-Sasori.

Naruto saisit l'homme à l'épaule. Il s'approcha de lui. Son regard était implorant, et sincère.

-J'ai besoin de savoir. Itachi…Itachi-sama est dans le coma depuis huit mois. En huit mois, j'ai passé chaque seconde de ma vie à maudire le nom de Madara et à me jurer qu'un jour, il recevrait la punition qu'il mérite, de ma main. Aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, et demain, cet homme sera en liberté. Il vivra, et ses poumons respireront un air pur qu'ils ne devraient pas connaître.

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'ai besoin…Que d'une seule chose. D'accord ?

Sasori hocha positivement la tête, attentif. Naruto prit sa respiration.

-Madara avait-il des ennemis ?

Sasori baissa le regard. Il esquissa un bref sourire. Une esquisse frêle.

-Oui.

Naruto sentit son pouls s'emballer. Il s'éloigna, contempla le visage de Sasori.

« Madara… Craignait une seule chose. Que l'on puisse détruire ses … Contacts. Ses amis. Sa…Mafia. L'homme qui nous a offert une seconde vie. L'homme qui dirige ses lieux était une de ses craintes. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il nous a aidés non… Il t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi, Naruto-San, puisqu'il dirige cet endroit. Je te conseille de venir, ce week-end. Il n'est pas là en semaine. Mais _il _se fera une joie de te recevoir, si ton vœu le plus cher est la chute de son ennemi de toujours. »

Naruto dévisagea Sasori. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Il n'y toucha pas.

-Samedi soir ?

-Tu peux venir dés vendredi.

Naruto hocha la tête, positivement.

-Alors, à ce week-end, Naruto-San.

Sasori s'éloigna, et le portable de Naruto continua de vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et réalisa que le numéro était masqué. Il poussa un bref soupir, et décrocha. Il poussa les portes du club, et traversa le ponton.

-Allô ?

-Uzumaki-San ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Ici la clinique privée de Shinjuku.

Naruto sentit ses genoux se dérober. Il s'arrêta de marcher une fois arrivé sur le quai. Les basses du club se mirent à résonner, de plus en plus fort.

-Itachi Uchiwa est sorti du coma il y a un quart d'heure.

Naruto tomba à genoux, dans les graviers.

« …Il réclame votre présence de toute urgence… »

Naruto n'entendait que partiellement ce que la jeune femme au téléphone lui disait. Ses battements de cœur étaient si forts qu'il n'entendait plus. Plus rien d'autre.

« … mais il est très fatigué… »

Sa gorge se serra.

« Je vous autorise à venir, bien entendu…D'ici une heure…Nous devons…Passer des tests… »

-Merci…Merci…

Il raccrocha lentement, et se mit à pleurer. Il riait, levant la tête vers le ciel clair, illuminé par une lune resplendissante. Ce soir là, le ciel de Tokyo était toujours aussi couvert. Mais, une étoile l'attendait quelque part dans une chambre d'hôpital, bien éveillée.

_« Je le savais…Itachi-sama. »_

Il poussa un rire, joyeux et heureux. Il se redressa, les joues rougies par l'émotion, les yeux gorgés de larmes. Il reniflait, s'essuyant les larmes avec ses manches. Il se mit à courir vers sa voiture.

_« Attendez-moi, Itachi-sama. »_

Il roula précipitamment.

_« Je regrette de ne pas être resté avec vous ce soir. »_

Il tourna à droite.

_« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Itachi-sama. »_

Il trouva une place.

_« Vous savez que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrèrent à lui.

_« Je l'ai toujours été. »_

Il pressa le pas dans le couloir, prit l'escalier, monta les marches quatre à quatre.

_« Les autres ont perdu espoir. »_

Il poussa la porte de la chambre. »

_« Mais pas moi. »_

L'infirmière plaça le pansement contre la peau de l'avant-bras d'Itachi. Elle releva la tête vers Naruto et lui sourit.

_« Jamais. »_

« Bonsoir, Uzumaki-San. Uchiwa-San. Voici votre ami, il est là, regardez. »

Itachi tourna la tête vers Naruto. La jeune infirmière aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs quitta la pièce. Naruto posa les yeux au travers des siens. A la manière d'une puissante frappe, d'une gifle exquise et jouissive, Naruto cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Son pouls était en folie. Il lutta pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il avança doucement, pas à pas. Son visage. La teinte de ses pupilles, rougies et fatiguées. Il s'approcha de son amant et lui sourit.

-_Itachi-sama_… Tu as traîné au lit ces derniers temps…

-Et j'en ai honte…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Itachi murmurait. Lorsque Naruto fut encore plus proche de lui, il leva le bras vers lui. Naruto se baissa et sa main vint contre son visage. Naruto pleura silencieusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?...

-C'est très long huit mois. Je suis venu tous les jours, tu sais.

-On m'a dit, oui.

Ses longs doigts caressèrent ses joues rougies. Naruto les serra doucement dans ses mains. Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux. Aussi vrai que depuis la dernière fois qu'Itachi l'avait serré à lui, depuis qu'ils avaient été heureux pour la dernière fois. Ensemble. Naruto déposa un baiser contre la joue pâle d'Itachi.

-J'ai rêvé de toi. Tu étais avec moi. Un ange gardien.

-Ce n'était peut être pas un rêve après tout.

Naruto tourna la tête. L'infirmière n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

-Le médecin voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, Uzumaki-San.

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Votre ami ne semble présenter aucune séquelle physique grave. Ce qui est positif. Son cerveau ne présente aucune réaction anormale, il réagit normalement aux sons, à la lumière et ses réflexes sont drôlement vifs pour un homme qui a été plongé dans le coma huit mois. »

Le docteur Hayate lisait attentivement ses rapports, tout en parlant à Naruto devant la chambre vitrée d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas pris soin d'enlever son masque opératoire et une partie de son visage était cachée. Naruto ne l'avait pour ainsi dire, jamais vue.

-Mais c'est extraordinaire ça, s'exclama Naruto.

-C'est une chance inouïe que vous avez là, Uzumaki-San, mais nous devons encore le garder trois jours en observation vous comprenez. Rares sont les cas de la sorte. Cependant, il y a un fait…Que vous devez absolument savoir. Et il dépend de la santé mentale et physique d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, soudainement très inquiet.

« Votre ami a subi une amnésie presque totale. J'utilise le « presque » car, toute sa vie passée lui est étrangère. La seule « chose » dont il se souvient concrètement, c'est de sa relation avec vous. Vous êtes son seul repère. Aussi bien, Itachi Uchiwa ignore tout de sa carrière et même de sa famille. »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

-Vous ne devez pas lui en parler. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Itachi Uchiwa est conscient de cette amnésie. Vous ne pouvez le brusquer, et l'apprentissage de sa vie lui prendra plusieurs années. D'un point de vue neurologique, il lui serait même fatal de tout lui dévoiler dans l'immédiat. Votre présence à ses côtés est primordiale pour son rétablissement.

Le regard de Naruto fut voilé de quelques larmes d'angoisse. Ainsi avait-il oublié Madara, le building condamné … Itachi l'avait gardé lui, et c'était la seule chose qu'il savait de sa vie. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un soulagement égoïste.

-Soyez subtil, Uzumaki-San, selon nos estimations, Itachi devrait retrouver peu à peu la mémoire s'il est exposé à des faits concrets. Soyez vigilent. Ne le laissez pas seul.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête. Il tourna la tête vers Itachi, il écoutait l'infirmière et passait une prise de sang. Il était si beau.

« Au moins, il est en paix avec lui-même… Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus ce que c'est de sentir les éclats de verre à sa peau et de traverser un hall qui s'effondre de tous les côtés. Sentir le sol trembler, et avoir peur. Peur de mourir. »

Naruto ferma les yeux.

« Itachi-sama. Je suis si heureux que vous soyez enfin réveillé… »

Il sourit.

Le soir venu, Naruto s'endormit contre Itachi. La main du _patron_ s'était glissée à ses mèches blondes et l'avait tenu contre lui, alors qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Bien que sa position ne fût pas confortable, Naruto passa sa première nuit reposante en huit mois. Il s'éveilla, à huit heures et fut surpris de constater qu'Itachi le regardait dormir.

-Itachi-sama…

-Pour une fois, c'est à moi de te contempler endormi.

Naruto sourit.

-L'infirmière est passée il y a une heure, elle m'a bien confirmé qu'il me restait encore deux jours à passer ici. Je ne me souviens pas avoir passé ne serait-ce que deux nuits ici. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas… ?

Naruto se redressa. Il s'étira.

« On va aller chez moi ? »

-Oui.

-J'ai un piano dans mon salon, déclara lentement Itachi, un piano à queue. Et je ne sais même pas en jouer.

Naruto fut surpris de constater qu'Itachi se souvenait de ce détail et de son appartement.

-Il serait peut-être temps que j'apprenne.

Lorsqu'Itachi posa ses mains contre les touches du piano et qu'il commença à jouer un morceau de _Debussy _avec l'aisance d'un pianiste il n'en fut pas surpris. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su, comme si les notes lui étaient naturellement dictées. Naruto était resté sur le côté, et l'avait observé de loin, les bras croisés. Emerveillé par le talent insoupçonné de son patron, il s'avança en silence écoutant la mélodie. Il portait un très beau costume, trois pièces probablement hors de prix. Il tenait un verre de champagne dans la main.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas en jouer, Itachi-sama.

-Il serait peut-être temps que tu m'appelles Itachi. Seulement, Itachi, puisque nous nous tutoyons enfin.

-Je ne peux pas.

Itachi s'arrêta de jouer quelques secondes, lança un regard à Naruto, puis reprit. Ce dernier s'appuya contre l'instrument, charmé par les sons enchanteurs provenant du piano. Lui aussi était très bien habillé.

-Tu n'as jamais su jouer de piano, fit remarquer Naruto, c'est ce que tu as dit à l'hôpital l'autre jour.

-Ca doit faire partie des effets secondaires inexpliqués.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se contenta de continuer d'écouter son _patron _jouer.

-Comment c'est ?

-De ?

-Le coma.

Les doigts d'Itachi parcouraient les longues touches du piano, de bas en haut. Les flammes des bougies posées sur le piano dansaient doucement, envoûtées.

-C'est comme si vous attendiez un avion, à l'aéroport.

Il leva les yeux vers Naruto. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, passa un bras à ses épaules, caressant sa nuque. Itachi ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, dégustant le frisson qui le parcourait.

-On vous dit que l'avion va bientôt atterrir. Mais, il est retardé. Toujours. Et encore. Vous entendez le monde au travers d'une vitre. Le son qui vous parvient est comme aspiré. Vous comprenez ce qu'on vous dit. Mais, c'est comme si…Quelque chose manquait.

Itachi cessa de jouer.

-Comme si la vie manquait.

Itachi attira Naruto à lui. Il vint s'assoir à ses genoux. Il le serra doucement.

-C'est horrible, Itachi-sama.

L'homme caressa doucement le dos du jeune Naruto, ses mains si grandes le protégeaient de la souffrance.

-J'ai fantasmé cet instant. A chaque seconde de mon existence, en huit mois, Itachi-sama.

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Il serra les poings.

-Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Est-ce que je dois croire ce qui m'arrive ?...

Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement, avec lenteur. La langue d'Itachi pénétra les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier retint un faible gémissement. Le baiser était si fort que l'un comme l'autre n'appartenaient plus à ce monde.

Itachi serra Naruto contre lui. Leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Très vite, Naruto fut pris d'une violente érection, totalement incontrôlée. Il rougit en sentant les imposantes mains d'Itachi à son dos et à sa taille. Il fut un peu honteux de constater que son corps réagissait à ce point à la présence de son _patron. _

_-Itachi-sama_… Peut-être aurions dû attendre un peu, non ?...

Itachi lécha le cou de Naruto, remonta à son oreille. Il murmura chaudement.

-J'ai longtemps attendu, endormi dans ce lit…

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main d'Itachi entre ses jambes. Il les écarta de lui-même étouffant un nouveau gémissement sensuel.

-Et toi non plus tu ne veux pas attendre on dirait.

La voix d'Itachi paralysait les sens de Naruto. Il était pris au piège, déboussolé. Comme un animal souffrant.

_-Itachi-sama…_

_ « Je veux qu'il me touche. Encore plus. Plus fort. Je veux le sentir, et je ne veux plus jamais être seul. »_

La main d'Itachi serra le sexe de Naruto au travers de son pantalon. Pendant quelques secondes, Naruto eut la conviction qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes avant de jouir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se cambra, embrassa Itachi de plus belle. Leurs salives se mélangèrent, et la nuque de Naruto était déjà couverte de sueur.

Il ôta sa propre chemise. Itachi rompit le baiser, et le contempla. Alors, les mains de Naruto se posèrent à ses propres habits, à lui. Il le déshabillait, assis sur lui. A cheval. Itachi se laissa faire, les yeux plissés. Naruto était entreprenant, et il en fut très excité.

« J'en ai envie, vraiment…Vraiment… »

Naruto tremblait. Itachi porta une main à son visage.

-Regarde-moi.

Silence.

-Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?...

Naruto hocha négativement la tête.

-Je …

Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Itachi. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté.

-Je veux que … Tu sois en moi. Je veux bouger doucement, accompagner tes mouvements à toi et…

Naruto sentit les doigts d'Itachi à son sexe. Sa main était passée sous ses vêtements, et il commença à le toucher.

-Je veux que tu jouisses toi aussi, continua Naruto, excité par ses propres paroles et par ce que lui faisait Itachi à cet instant précis, en moi… Sentir chacun de tes coups, et chuchoter ton nom…

Itachi ferma les yeux.

-Tu me rends vraiment dingue, Naruto-kun…

Naruto poussa une plainte de plaisir. Lentement, l'autre main d'Itachi gagna le fessier du jeune Naruto. La secrétaire se blottit contre son patron. Il baissa les yeux. Itachi le pénétra d'un premier doigt, puis d'un deuxième. Naruto inspirait l'odeur d'Itachi, particulièrement détendu. Il avait très chaud et poussa un râle d'impatience.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Itachi bougeait doucement à l'intérieur. Le petit corps de son partenaire était secoué de frissons d'envie. Naruto porta sa main à la verge tendue d'Itachi, en s'immisçant sous son pantalon. Sa ceinture, brusquement ouverte, tout comme sa braguette. Les gestes de Naruto étaient exquis.

-Ne sois pas si violent, _petit renard _tu vas me faire venir trop tôt…

La voix d'Itachi était légèrement tremblante. Il flanchait. Naruto le savait. Il le sentait, et ça l'excitait encore plus.

_« Prends-moi. Même si tu me fais mal, s'il te plaît, fais-le. Je t'appartiens, d'accord ? »_

Itachi embrassa Naruto. Le patron rompit l'étreinte quelques secondes. Naruto poussa un cri de plaisir très excitant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, serrant Itachi à lui. Ses lèvres étaient contre son cou pâle, couvert de traces de succion. Itachi enchaîna sur des coups de reins intenses après avoir pénétré une première fois Naruto. Son petit corps brûlait.

_-Itachi-sama… Han… _

Son regard. Ses mèches noires ébène. Et le rythme de ses coups parfaits. Itachi devenait un Dieu, et Naruto était son disciple. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Naruto sentait peu à peu ses souvenirs s'effacer. Les uns après les autres, les nuits atroces sans Itachi disparaissaient.

-Naruto-kun…

La voix d'Itachi.

-Prends-moi encore…

Naruto approfondissait l'acte. Son bassin fut soudainement plus lent, mais plus intense.

_-Itachi-sama_, disait Naruto essoufflé comme jamais, je…Je veux faire…Juste un peu…

Itachi donna un dernier coup profond, et Naruto se serra contre lui. Il bougea chaudement contre le corps de son amant. Il remarquait la respiration d'Itachi un peu plus rapide. Plus perturbée. _Troublée._

-Tu aimes ça_, Itachi-sama_ ?

Naruto murmurait à l'oreille d'Itachi, dont les mains étaient fermement posées à ses hanches. Le jeune Naruto oubliait tout. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi à cet instant. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir. Le plus possible. Naruto s'était toujours laissé faire et n'avait jamais osé prendre les devants. Il bougeait sensuellement, ondulant. Il sentait la verge d'Itachi plus profondément. Il gémissait plus fort, contrôlant la pénétration. Il frissonnait. L'orgasme était déjà proche.

Itachi se redressa, serra brutalement Naruto à lui.

Naruto se cambra en arrière, et poussa un cri de plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Naruto s'éveilla. Il quitta la chambre d'Itachi, jetant un regard vers son amant endormi. Il sourit faiblement à la vue de cette scène qu'il avait tant aimé pouvoir jouer de nouveau et contempler. Il fit une brève pause, avant d'aller s'habiller et se préparer. Il devait aller faire des courses puisqu'Itachi était revenu à la maison, et passer chercher ses médicaments. De simples précautions, certes mais le docteur Hayate avait été très strict à ce sujet. Malgré la santé pour ainsi dire parfaite d'Itachi il souffrait toujours d'une amnésie inexpliquée que l'on prêtait à certaines formes de comas. Et, lorsque le soir vint, Naruto prépara un très bon dîner pour son _patron. _

Il jeta un regard vers la grande horloge du salon qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il était dix-neuf heures, et pensait s'éclipser dans la soirée après manger.

-Et voilà, c'est prêt !

Naruto déposa le plat devant Itachi, qui venait de s'assoir à la table. Il scruta le contenu, l'assiette était très bien dressée et il haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

-Naruto-kun, serais-tu cuisinier en fin de compte ?

Naruto croisa les bras, satisfait.

-Je peux parfois être surprenant, tu vois.

Naruto vint s'assoir aussi, après avoir lancé un album de musique classique en pointant la chaîne hi-fi de sa télécommande. Il leva les yeux vers Itachi et lui sourit.

-C'est l'été, de Vivaldi, déclara Itachi.

-Oui, confirma Naruto, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Vivaldi.

Itachi plissa les yeux. Il dégusta son plat, très réussi.

-J'espère que ce dîner te plaît. Je vais devoir m'en aller ce soir. Je compte revenir avant une heure.

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

-Et, où ça ?

-Une sorte de rendez-vous. Loin d'être galant, si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Tu ferais bien de te reposer, regarder un film…

-Qui ?

Naruto posa ses couverts. Il fixa Itachi, intrigué.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Itachi fuyait son regard.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je me pose juste la question. J'ai conscience de la lourdeur de ce coma, mais je pense être capable de supporter certaines vérités, non ?

Naruto soupira. Il bu quelques gorgées de vin.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas important, _Itachi-sama. _

Itachi lança un long regard à Naruto. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Très bien.

Naruto baissa le regard. Il se sentait mal d'isoler Itachi. Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait attendre. Malgré le réveil d'Itachi, Naruto ne pouvait oublier à l'instar de son patron. Sa présence à ses côtés l'avait aidé à cicatriser ses plaies les plus profondes. Mais, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, ni à accepter ce qui s'était passé au building d'Uchiwa Cie. En une semaine, Madara avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Mais il était quelque part. En vie. Libre.

Qui plus est, l'endroit où Naruto comptait se rendre n'allait pas rassurer Itachi.

Au contraire.

Naruto fit quelques pas. Le _Paradise Boat_ était plein ce soir. La fin de la semaine avait attiré beaucoup de clients. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Les hommes qui travaillaient ici étaient tous très beaux. Il aperçut Deidara qui le méprisa complètement, ne lui accordant qu'un regard bref et hautain. Naruto le suivit du regard.

-Tiens, tu es là.

Il se retourna. Sasori portait un plateau chargé de cocktails.

-Je dois servir les clients, là mais j'ai prévenu que tu viendrais.

Il se tourna, montra du doigt un escalier. Le néon « privé » était défectueux.

-Tu montes les escaliers là bas. Tu toques. Il est au courant, alors ne te gène pas, d'accord ?

-Comment s'appelle t-il ? Comment dois-je l'appeler ?

-Il se présentera lui-même. Je te laisse.

Sasori s'éclipsa rapidement et le son était si fort que Naruto pensait perdre ses tympans avant minuit. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, anxieux. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire exactement, et pourtant les questions se bousculaient. Sa gorge était sèche. Il monta les marches, les murs étaient sales. Il s'apprêta à toquer.

-Tu peux rentrer, dit une voix aigue.

Ce n'était pas une voix féminine, mais très particulière. Il n'en n'avait jamais entendue de la sorte. Surpris de l'anticipation de l'homme inconnu il actionna la poignée et entra.

-Bonsoir. Je t'attendais, Naruto.

Large sourire. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, très surpris par l'apparence peu commune de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Son teint était encore plus pâle que celui qu'on prêtait aux Uchiwa. Son nez, particulièrement effacé lui rappelait clairement les narines des serpents, et son regard confirmait le physique reptilien à l'extrême de cet homme. Son costume n'était pas d'occasion, oui. Il gagnait clairement sa vie. Il écarta les bras, et se leva de son bureau. Les murs de son bureau étaient tapissés de jeunes hommes travestis.

-Bienvenue.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

L'homme s'avança. Il tendit une main à Naruto, qu'il serra sans attendre.

-Orochimaru. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-De même…

-Tu dois te poser un tas de questions c'est fou…En fait, je savais qui tu étais avant de rencontrer Sasori et Deidara. Tout se sait, surtout dans le milieu où Madara s'est introduit.

-Le milieu ?

-Oh tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant pas pour l_'Akatsuki_.

Naruto avait entendu ce terme plusieurs fois dans les journaux ou à la télévision. C'était le nom du groupuscule mafieux qui avait fréquenté Madara et qui était à l'origine de la destruction de la banque.

-Au moment des faits, je ne l'étais pas vraiment…

-Madara n'a jamais été net, un enfant l'aurait remarqué.

Naruto rougit un peu. Il parlait avec cet homme depuis quelques secondes et se sentait déjà mal à l'aise.

-Mais, je peux comprendre, ajouta t-il, puisque tu étais toujours avec Itachi. Lui-même savait mais…_Il s'est fait avoir._ Mais, tout ça, ça fait partie des choses qu'on sait déjà et qu'il est inutile de rabâcher, hum ?

Orochimaru sortit une bouteille de derrière son bureau. Il versa un shot de vodka pur à Naruto qu'il refusa.

-Allez. Un seul ?

Naruto hésita, prit le verre, se promettant de le boire sur plusieurs minutes.

« Je t'écoute. »

Naruto inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux quelque secondes, puis fixa Orochimaru. Lui, avait croisé les bras et avait déjà bu son verre cul sec.

-Sasori m'a dit que vous étiez un ennemi de Madara.

-Je le suis encore, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Madara est encore en vie.

-Vous savez des choses à son sujet ? Vous savez où il est ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

-Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, en fait.

Orochimaru sourit narquoisement.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je répondrais à tes questions, Naruto.

Ce dernier bu trois gorgées de vodka. En fait, il avait bu son verre cul sec lui aussi. Il toussota et posa le verre.

-Vous avez sauvé Sasori et Deidara. Ils m'ont raconté. Vous les avez pris sous votre aile car vous saviez qu'ils avaient servi Madara.

-Je les ai pris parce qu'ils étaient très beaux aussi. Mais, surtout parce que si Madara apprenait un jour la vérité, ils seraient tout bonnement morts.

Naruto frissonna. A chaque fois qu'il entendait le prénom de Madara, son pouls s'accélérait soudainement. Sa haine grandissait de seconde en seconde.

-Et, chez nous il est très facile de protéger quelqu'un si on le désire vraiment.

_-Chez vous ?_

-Disons…Les…_Affaires ?_

Orochimaru sourit une fois de plus. Et Naruto comprit alors.

_-La mafia._ Vous aussi vous en faites partie, c'est ça ? Vous êtes l'ennemi de l'Akatsuki. Mais, vous êtes sûrement tous pareils…

Orochimaru scruta son verre. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto, puis balança violemment le verre contre la porte, frôlant Naruto. Il sursauta, puis se figea.

-Ne me compare pas à…_ça._

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Orochimaru ne semblait absolument pas en colère.

-Il y a certainement d'autres choses que tu veux savoir…Naruto ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Naruto tenta de retrouver son calme. Il savait qu'il se trouvait face à un homme très puissant. Il disait ne pas être du même genre que Madara, mais pourtant il y avait cette même crainte. Cette angoisse qu'il avait ressenti, la même qui le paralysait lorsque Madara s'approchait de lui. Il souffla.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, confia Orochimaru, et tu es venu pour que je t'aide. Alors, parle.

-Madara, réussit à dire Naruto, il est vivant. Il est quelque part, et… Il …Il ne devrait pas vivre, vous comprenez ?

Il tremblait.

-Je…Je ne déteste pas Madara je le hais. Je ne peux pas considérer le simple fait qu'il soit libre, et vivant. Ce n'est pas possible. Cet homme … Ce…Monstre…

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il pouvait clairement imaginer le rictus sordide de Madara et sa crinière obscène. Il entendait même son rire.

-Il doit payer.

Il leva les paupières.

-Très bien, dit simplement Orochimaru.

Il se retourna vers son bureau, et s'assied dans son fauteuil. Il se relaxa, tranquillement, scrutant Naruto.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais entendre.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je peux, oui mais… Pas moi, non. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

-Comment ça ?

-Les autres peuvent le faire. Mais, je ne me salis pas les mains, non.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, en proposa une à Naruto qu'il refusa.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous savez où est Madara.

-Exactement.

Orochimaru expira la fumée et Naruto sentit son sang se glacer.

-Où est-il ?

« Et si je te le dis ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu vas prendre tes bagages, un couteau et aller le planter ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Naruto. Non. Si tu veux vraiment détruire ce mec là, va falloir coopérer. Va falloir travailler pour moi, tu vois. »

-Je ne travaillerai pas pour vous. Vous êtes très aimable de me confier ce que vous savez, et de m'accueillir dans ce bureau. Mais, tout ça… Je… C'est ce monde là qui a détruit le miens. Ce serait détruire le mal par le mal.

Orochimaru attendit plusieurs secondes avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait que Naruto se sente mal à l'aise, et ça marchait.

-Ta détermination est bien moins violente que je ne le pensais. Tu n'es pas prêt à grand-chose, en vérité pour te venger. Ton ambition est faible. Très faible.

Il détachait chaque syllabe.

-Je veux arrêter Madara, s'écria Naruto en s'approchant du bureau d'Orochimaru.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Naruto soutint le regard d'Orochimaru.

-Et tu es prêt à quoi ?

-Beaucoup de choses.

Orochimaru se leva de son fauteuil. Il continua de fumer, il fit face à Naruto.

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Un mec assez intelligent, assez déterminé pour mener à bien mes ordres, d'accord ? Je veux que ça se fasse vite, et bien.

Naruto écoutait chaque parole avec attention.

_-Pour un million de dollars. Tu acceptes de le tuer, de tes propres mains. _

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils sortaient de ses orbites. Il sentit son souffle s'emballer. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage d'Orochimaru. Une lueur sadique baignait à ses pupilles. Il jouait avec ses sentiments, avec son cœur et ses désirs. Naruto ne su quoi répondre. Il avait là l'occasion ultime de se venger enfin de Madara, et surtout de débarrasser le monde d'un des plus grands criminels de son temps.

Mais…

Tuer…

-Le tuer ? répéta Naruto.

« Ce sera propre, efficace. Je vais tout mettre à ta disposition. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'enverrai quelqu'un nettoyer le monde, et je pourrai faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, Sasori était très clair à ton sujet. Tu voulais plus que tout au monde voir Madara disparaître. »

C'était vrai. Naruto désirait la fin de Madara. Envisager qu'il puisse s'en tirer sans problème était une souffrance tant physique que psychologique. Son souffle accéléré, et son pouls à ses oreilles le rendaient fou. Pendant quelques secondes, Naruto fut comme aveugle, sourd et muet à la fois. Il avait oublié le monde et la société, Uchiwa Cie et même Itachi. A cet instant précis, seule la proposition déplacée et improbable d'Orochimaru lui était posée comme une évidence. Ses deux grands yeux bleus tremblaient légèrement.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda Orochimaru après quelques longues secondes de silence.

-Je…

-Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, surtout ne…

-Je le ferai.

Orochimaru fut surpris, bien que les apparences ne puissent le démontrer réellement. Cet homme-là portait un masque permanent, et campait cette même attitude menaçante et déterminée.

-Tu seras mon homme ?

-Je le serai.

-Tu obéiras ?

-J'obéirai.

-Et tu le tueras.

-Je le tuerai.

Naruto ne tremblait plus. Il scruta le visage pâle d'Orochimaru. Il avait l'air vraiment satisfait. Comme s'il venait de décrocher une prime formidable. Comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor, une mine d'or.

-Très bien, Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis très fier de toi. Et je pense que tu es aussi très fier de toi. Après tout, ne dit-on pas «_ on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.»_ ? Le dicton se vérifie tellement bien !

Naruto ne savait quoi dire. Quelque part, il voulait quitter cet endroit. La présence d'Orochimaru le mettait mal à l'aise et l'image d'Itachi se dessinait dans ses pensées. Il était seul, chez eux. Et il était enfin éveillé. Et puis, il y avait ce contrat qu'il venait de signer avec le Diable.

« Je trouve ça très beau de te donner l'occasion de mener à bien ta vengeance. Il s'agit d'un système vieux comme le monde, non ? Je te donne ce que tu me donnes, te prends ce que tu me prends. La nature, Naruto… »

-Je commence quand ?

Orochimaru sourit, visiblement étonné par l'impatience de son nouvel employé.

-Très bonne question ! Tiens.

L'homme leva le doigt. Il se pencha vers ses tiroirs, en tira un vers lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas accepté pour l'argent, Naruto. C'est pour ça que je t'en ai proposé autant.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans un tas de paperasses informel avant de se saisir d'une longue enveloppe grisée. Il la tendit à Naruto qui s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre ton cadeau.

Naruto se méfia. Il lança un regard glacé à Orochimaru avant de déchirer le papier. Il baissa les yeux vers le contenu, devint blême.

-Quoi ? Mais, ce billet … Il n'y a pas de retour ! Et la date… C'est…

_-Demain. Je sais._

Naruto se serra à Itachi cette nuit. La grande baie vitrée laissait les rayons de la lune pénétrer la grande chambre silencieuse. Il l'observait, le visage tout contre son torse. Il sentait son odeur, exquise et masculine. Il songeait au petit-déjeuner qu'il allait préparer à Itachi le lendemain. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Itachi s'éveilla. Il était nu. Il se leva, le pas lent vers les grands escaliers après avoir enfilé un peignoir en soie. Il sentit l'odeur des croissants, de pain grillé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Les mois s'écoulaient, et Naruto ne changeait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, qu'il constata la table couverte de pâtisseries et de gâteaux il s'étonna surtout de l'absence de Naruto. Il porta le café à ses lèvres. Il était glacé. Comme si Naruto était parti. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une feuille de papier, posée sur le verre de la table à manger.

Il l'examina attentivement.

Il laissa tomber sa tasse.

Naruto regarda par le hublot. Il était paisible. Itachi ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il allait comprendre. Il le savait, car il l'aimait.

_« Itachi-sama. Je ne suis pas là, comme tu as pu le remarquer… »_

L'hôtesse de l'air vint porter un jus d'orange à Naruto, qu'il déposa sur le côté.

_« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors, n'aie pas peur de ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire, hein ? »_

Décollage.

_« Je m'en vais à Bangkok, ce matin-même. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi je sais. Je sais exactement ce que je dois y faire là-bas. »_

Naruto scrutait les nuages. Il avait très rarement pris l'avion. Il soupira.

_« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pardonner, Itachi-sama. Si je pars à Bangkok sans te prévenir, ce n'est pas pour t'éloigner. »_

Le soleil illumina son visage.

_« Au contraire. Ce que je vais faire là-bas va nous lier à tout jamais toi et moi. »_

_« Mesdames, messieurs. Nous entamons notre descente sur l'aéroport de Bangkok. La température extérieure est de trente-trois degrés, et une bruine fine tombe sur la ville. Nous espérons que votre vol a été agréable et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Bangkok. »_

_« Car, si tu m'aimes encore après ça, c'est que je te suis si cher que tu en oublierais tes propres revendications. »_

Atterrissage.

_« Attends-moi, d'accord ?... Je reviendrai très vite. »_

Naruto ferma les yeux.

_« Je suis ton homme. »_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Bangkok était l'endroit le plus incroyable que Naruto ait pu voir de sa vie. Cette ville grouillait. Les visages ne se ressemblaient jamais. Les sons, les couleurs et les senteurs variaient et changeaient à chaque coin de rue. La langue coulait à ses oreilles et les sourires des passants étaient parfois si éclatants qu'il se sentit coupable d'être venu jusqu'ici pour accomplir une vengeance. Ce sentiment fut de courte durée lorsqu'il reçut un premier appel de son employeur. Il s'arrêta devant un restaurant.

-Allô.

-Tu es à Bangkok, alors ?

-Oui.

-Il doit faire très chaud, non ?

-Une fournaise.

-Tu as du angoisser toute la nuit, dit-il d'une voix amusée, de ne pas savoir quoi faire en arrivant sur place !

Naruto était agacé. Orochimaru avait toujours raison, toujours le don pour mettre chaque mot, chaque terme sur les situations ou émotions qu'il vivait. Il poussa un bref soupir.

-Je suis surtout agacé.

-On prend ses aises, Naruto ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui détiens les cartes du jeu. Je suis ton arme, et tu es la mienne. Si ce n'est pas beau, ça ?...

Naruto ne préféra pas répondre.

-Et Itachi ?

L'évocation de son nom avait suffi à Naruto pour se sentir aussitôt oppressé. L'avoir laissé à Tokyo l'avait anéanti. Sa présence et sa voix. Son visage et ses cheveux…

-Il est à Tokyo.

-J'espère pour lui. Tu m'écoutes bien ? Je vais te mettre en garde sur certaines choses, premièrement.

Naruto hocha la tête bien qu'Orochimaru ne puisse le voir

-Tu n'es pas en sécurité à Bangkok. L'Akatsuki est loin d'être anéantie. La mort de trois de ses membres n'a en rien affaibli leurs ressources. Ils sont peu, certes mais ont un contrôle effrayant sur cette ville. Tu es dans la gueule du loup.

Naruto écoutait attentivement.

-Il en reste encore deux, si l'on ne compte pas Madara. Et ce serait une erreur de ne pas le compter… Les larbins de l'Akatsuki sont partout. Ils cachent Madara. Et tu serais bien naïf de croire que le scandale d'Uchiwa Cie n'a traversé que le Japon… Le monde entier connaît ton visage, Naruto.

-D'où votre idée lumineuse de m'envoyer dans la ville du Diable… !

-Tais-toi Naruto. Je sais ce que je fais, ok ?... Si tu n'es pas Naruto, tu ne peux que t'en sortir.

Un silence court mais pesant s'installa. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Tout était si grotesque…

-Si je ne suis pas Naruto ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Déguises-toi.

Naruto se retint de rire. Il jeta un regard aux passants, subitement paranoïaque. Et si un membre de l'Akatsuki était dans les parages ? Il frémit, puis se mit à marcher dans la rue, la tête baissée.

-Me déguiser ?

-Va à l'hôtel. Celui que je t'ai réservé. Tu as vu le petit papier avec ton billet d'avion ?

-Oui.

-Un joli déguisement t'attend. Ça devrait t'éclairer un peu plus sur l'endroit que fréquente Madara. Ne traîne pas, chaque seconde passée à Bangkok est un pas de plus vers ta vengeance, et vers mon dû.

La connexion fut stoppée. Orochimaru avait raccroché. Naruto jeta un regard haineux à son portable. Orochimaru l'exaspérait, il avait cette nette impression d'être sa marionnette. Et il détestait ça. Pourtant, il devait lui faire confiance. Il savait l'importance inestimable qu'il représentait pour lui. Il était une clef vers la paix. Une paix intérieure, oui. Mais surtout un juste retour des choses.

Naruto leva les yeux vers l'hôtel indiqué par Orochimaru en payant le taxi. Il fut époustouflé par le luxe et le cachet des lieux. Itachi était le genre d'hommes à venir dans de tels hôtels, oui. Il s'approcha, déterminé. Une fois qu'il eût la clef de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Les miroirs étaient omniprésents. Les caméras de surveillance. L'or. Et les écrans incrustés dans les murs. Naruto pénétra sa chambre et fut interloqué, une fois de plus par sa vastitude et ses merveilles. Il entra, honteux d'être ainsi « gâté » par Orochimaru. Naruto songea à la quantité d'argent sali qu'il avait dû amasser pour payer une telle suite. Il remarqua immédiatement un carton posé sur le lit, et une note de l'hôtel qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un coli.

Naruto fut surpris, qu'une fois de plus son prénom avait été écorché. _« Naruko Uzumaki. »_

Naruto pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme afin de protéger sa véritable identité, orchestré par Orochimaru. Mais… C'était un prénom féminin. Naruto ouvrit le carton, sans attendre et poussa un cri de stupeur. Les basses techno du festival musical en bas résonnèrent, lorsqu'il porta une longue perruque sous ses yeux.

-C'est une blague…

La qualité était très impressionnante. Naruto aurait pu s'y méprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie chevelure. Mais, la question n'était pas là. Peu à peu, Naruto comprenait quelque chose…Qu'il espérait fausse. Une trousse de maquillage contenait des faux-cils, un kit de manucure, et quelques rouges à lèvres. Naruto faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il retira la quelque dizaine de robes que contenait le carton.

-Je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible ? Je ne…

Il saisit son portable, puis poussa une expression frustrée. C'est vrai, Orochimaru lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait l'appeler lui. Seul Orochimaru pouvait entrer en contact avec lui. Sauf urgence. Naruto jeta le portable sur le lit avec rage.

-Naruko ? Bougonna-t-il, non mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de pervers… Il se fout de moi, cet homme me dégoûte !

Naruto jeta les robes dans le carton. Elles devaient coûter une fortune, mais il n'y fit absolument pas attention, les considérant en véritables immondices. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Ah ! dit-il, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve avec un carton plein de robes, de mascaras, et de … soutien-gorge ?

-Ne crie pas aussi fort, idiot ! C'est un déguisement. Il va falloir que tu sois crédible.

-Crédible ? Je ne suis pas une demoiselle, au risque de vous décevoir, Orochimaru.

Naruto serra les poings en entendant le rire amusé d'Orochimaru.

-Un si joli jeune homme mérite d'exprimer sa féminité !

-Je suis votre tête chercheuse, Orochimaru. Je dois accomplir une mission, pas faire le trottoir.

-Dans notre cas, _ça va se valoir._

Naruto s'assied sur le lit, et s'allongea déjà extenué par le manège d'Orochimaru.

_-Comment ça ? _

-Madara est dans un bordel, à Bangkok. Je le connais bien cet endroit. Si tu veux pouvoir approcher Madara sans te faire tout de suite repérer, il va falloir être rusé. A partir de maintenant, tu es Naruko.

Naruto scruta le plafond stérile de la chambre parfaite. Il leva le bras dans l'air, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

-Vous voulez que je me fasse passer pour un travesti ?

-Non. A partir de maintenant, _tu es une femme._

Naruto se redressa.

-Vous oubliez un détail majeur, mais…

-Tu es un homme ? Effectivement, ce n'est qu'un détail !

Naruto poussa un soupir exaspéré, se redressa et fouilla lentement dans le carton dépité.

-Je suis obligé ?

-Tu travailles pour moi ?

Silence.

-L'adresse est au fond du carton. Sous cette tonne de jolies robes…

Naruto frémit. Il retira la dernière robe de la grande boîte et amena la feuille sous ses yeux.

-C'est quand tu veux. Je te conseille d'attendre la tombée de la nuit.

-Aujourd'hui-même ? S'étonna Naruto.

-T'es en vacances ou en mission ?

Naruto hocha la tête seul dans la grande pièce. Il irait demander un plan de Bangkok à la réception après sa conversation avec Orochimaru. De plus, l'adresse n'étant pas retranscrite en thaï, Naruto voyait mal la présenter ainsi à un natif. Sans doute était-ce un de ces _« fameux coins que l'on avait honte de connaître »._

-Allô ?

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Orochimaru ?...

Il avait raccroché. Naruto éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, le contempla abasourdi puis s'approcha du grand miroir contre le mur de la chambre. Il saisit une robe, la déposa contre son corps. Il poussa un grognement agacé.

-Ce cirque… J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin.

Et pourtant. Il s'agissait d'une étape cruciale. Il utilisait Orochimaru autant qu'il l'utilisait lui. Ils le savaient tous les deux. L'un avait besoin de l'autre. Naruto jeta un regard par la fenêtre, puis à l'horloge dorée au-dessus de l'écran plat. Il était dix-sept heures.

Itachi observa le cadran qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il était dix-sept heures et son vol avait pris du retard. Il retint de pousser un soupir, le visage impassible. Il jeta un regard à son billet d'avion une fois de plus, comme pour vérifier qu'il arriverait bien à destination.

-Mesdames, messieurs. Le vol A320 en provenance de Hong-Kong, et à destination de Bangkok est entré en aérogare. Nous nous excusons du retard, et vous invitons à procéder à l'embarquement.

_« Je suis désolé, Naruto-kun. » _

Itachi présenta son passeport.

_« J'ignore si ma décision est juste ou non. Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'ai prise et que rien ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. » _

Itachi avança dans le long couloir qui menait à l'avion. Il salua les hôtesses de l'air qui s'inclinèrent avec entrain à son passage.

_« Parfois, je me souviens. » _

Itachi s'assied.

_« Parfois, je vois. » _

Il ferma les yeux.

_« Je sais qu'avant de m'endormir profondément, ce jour où j'ai failli t'abandonner malgré moi… » _

Il songeait à son visage.

_« La peur. » _

Itachi tourna la tête vers le hublot.

_« L'angoisse de te perdre, Naruto-kun. » _

Il ouvrit les yeux.

_« Tu me demandes ta confiance. Tu l'as. » _

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord du vol A320 à destination de l'aéroport de Bangkok (…) Décollage imminent (…)»

_« Mais je refuse de passer une seconde de plus sans toi. Je pars à ta recherche dans une forêt immense.» _


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

L'homme passa une main à son imposante crinière noire. Il croisa les bras. Il portait une chemise noire, ouverte. Son torse pâle, maigre était à vue. Malgré sa finesse, ses courbes infimes étaient attirantes. Il s'avança au_ guichet _et saisit le téléphone. Le gérant des lieux lui avait tendu le combiné.

-Ouais ? dit-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

-Tu es encore là.

-Ouais.

-Tu n'attendais que ça ?

-…Ouais.

Rire sarcastique de l'homme qui avait allumé sa cigarette et avait aspiré une profonde bouffée.

-Beaucoup sont devenus des déchets de la même manière.

-Tu dois t'y connaître en déchet, _Kisame_, puisque tu en es un.

Rire fou de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

-On ne plaisante plus, d'accord ? dit-il en reprenant son souffle, les préparatifs sont terminés. Le_ bal_ aura bien lieu demain !

-C'est _parfait._

-Rien d'autre ? Seulement un vague… _« Parfait »_ ?

-Tu veux une médaille, peut-être ? Un rail ou deux ? Ou quelques putes pendant que tu y es ?

-Non merci, Madara. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde…

Il raccroche au nez, tire sur sa cigarette.

-C'est si bon, Kisame quand tu fermes ta gueule.

Il passe au milieu des _hommes_. Ici, ils sont particulièrement beaux. Efféminés au possible, et il est impossible de leur donner un âge exact. Leurs yeux sont grands, leurs pommettes régulières et leurs lèvres rosies. Ils portent des vêtements de femmes, ou sont simplement nus. Il y en a une vingtaine dans ce grand espace couvert de pièces de tissus rouges et noires. Madara s'allonge. Il termine sa cigarette, et une main passe à son ventre. Les senteurs d'encens montent à ses narines. Une deuxième atteint sa ceinture. Il ferme les yeux.

_« Itachi aurait adoré cet endroit. »_

_ « J'adore cet endroit, Madara. »_

Itachi était là. Madara touchait son visage. Il le caressait. Il savait. Tout ça, c'était un effet de l'opium. Ce n'était pas réel. Mais l'hallucination, elle était réelle. Il pouvait voir son visage, sa peau parfaite et son corps. Il pouvait le sentir entre ses jambes, contre ses cuisses osseuses. Madara écrasa sa cigarette.

-Je le savais, dit-il en portant une main à sa chevelure.

-On pourrait continuer, sans jamais s'arrêter. N'être séparé du plaisir que par la mort.

Itachi embrassait son cou. Madara cherchait à lui mordre l'oreille. Alors, Madara portait une main rapide à son entrejambe et serrait d'un coup brutal mais assez maîtrisé pour être excitant. Il avait besoin de le toucher.

-Tu bandes toujours quand tu es sur moi.

Et Itachi descendait contre son corps. Et Madara se mordait les lèvres, il souriait les yeux plissés. Sa possession était là. Il portait une main affectueuse à ses longues mèches noires. Alors, la langue d'Itachi allait contre son bas du ventre, à ses lignes, à sa peau laiteuse. Il retenait un gémissement d'impatience.

-T'es tellement baisable, Itachi…

Madara ferma les yeux. Il sentait la langue d'Itachi contre sa verge déjà gonflée. Il serrait les poings, et il savait ses lèvres tout en bas. Il continua de caresser ses cheveux. Itachi avait toujours été doué pour ces choses-là. La torture résidait dans le fait de ne pas se laisser aller. Toujours résister. Le plaisir devenait une hantise lorsque la jouissance s'avérait trop précoce. Il se contenait, se contractant. Madara le regardait. C'était lui, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. La lente mélodie qui résonnait dans la pièce était incroyable. La respiration de Madara s'était emballée. Il gémissait même.

_« Itachi… »_

Et Madara se laissait toucher par des inconnus qu'il imaginait toujours connaître. Et c'était souvent comme ça. Le visage d'Itachi était son obsession. Il le haïssait autant qu'il le désirait. Plus le temps passait, plus son mépris grandissait, plus son désir était agressif. Le masochisme sans faille de Madara n'avait jamais connu pareil stade. Il prononçait son nom, et il atteignait l'orgasme.

Et puis, le visage d'Itachi était moins distinct. C'était le signe. Le signe que la dose de drogue n'était pas assez forte. Que ses effets s'évaporaient trop rapidement. Madara souffla, il rejeta la prostituée qui venait de lui faire une fellation. Il se redressa, gagna la porte de sortie du bordel. La nuit avait enveloppé Bangkok d'un voile obscène et agréable.

-Bonsoir, dit une voix hésitante.

Madara tourna les yeux, hautain. Il aperçut la personne qui venait de parler, juste à côté. Il se figea. Madara s'approcha doucement, tournant la tête.

« Bonsoir » répondit-il d'une voix grave et mystérieuse.

-C'est ici, _les Encens_ ?

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler portait une robe bustier, noire en satin. Son dos était entrelacé de lanières de cuir, et quelques boucles d'argent y pendaient timidement. Sa tenue élégante semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il n'avait pas encore vu une telle clientèle, si distinguée aux _Encens_. Bien que son décolleté fût échancré, sa poitrine inexistante était exquise. Sa peau, satinée et ses petites mains à l'apparence douce étaient soignées. Elle portait une paire d'escarpins qui rendaient ses jambes d'autant plus délicieuses. Madara aurait voulu s'agenouiller sur le champ pour pouvoir les dévorer. Il n'en fit rien. Il se plongea dans ses yeux. Un bleu profond qu'il avait déjà vu, et il en était persuadé. Oui. Cette personne-là. Il la connaissait. Ses grands yeux, soulignés de cils enfantins. Ses joues roses. Ses lèvres brillantes. Sa chevelure retenue de chaque côté de sa tête par des rubans discrets. Madara saisit sa main, sans demander son autorisation. Il y déposa un baiser inattendu.

-Heureusement pour moi.

Sourire discret. Sa voix était douce. Un brin masculine.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Appelez-moi _Naruko_.

Madara eut un sursaut intérieur. Il serra brutalement ses doigts dans les siens, et la jeune Naruko fronça les sourcils. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson déstabilisant.

-Enchanté, Naruko.

Il la dévisagea longtemps. Son regard était insistant.

Naruto tremblait. Il luttait pour ne pas paraître suspicieux aux yeux de Madara. Madara. Madara était là, en face de lui et ses lèvres étaient contre sa main. Il fut pris d'une brève nausée, conscient de sa proximité avec l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. _Qui le lui avait brisé quelque part, oui._ Il avait très peur. Les réactions de Madara n'étaient pas prévisibles, et il était très impressionnant. Peut-être savait-il. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà reconnu. Peut-être allait-il jouer avec lui…

-Moi aussi, répondit Naruto en parlant d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi venez-vous ici, Naruko ?

Il n'avait pas décliné son identité. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on s'avère être l'un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde ?

-Je voulais proposer mes services.

Madara haussa les sourcils.

Il scrutait son cou, ses joues. Madara avait toujours ce même comportement, animal et trop curieux. C'en était effrayant.

-Des services… Mais vous n'avez pas le profil pour travailler ici.

-Oh ?

-Vous êtes une prostituée ?

-Si je suis venu ici, la réponse me paraît évidente.

_-Impertinente._

_-Curieux. _

Madara s'était tellement approché du visage de Naruto qu'il l'avait relevé vers lui, d'un doigt sans même s'en rendre compte. Il scruta ses grands yeux. A cet instant, Madara aurait voulu dominer cette personne, la mettre à ses genoux et peut-être même lui faire du mal. La pureté de cet être aux portes de son bordel était une vision déstabilisante. Il aurait voulu la contempler plus longtemps.

-Vous perdez votre temps, vous devriez approcher les clients fortunés plutôt que les trous à rats de ce genre.

-Cela ressemble vaguement à un compliment.

Madara sourit lentement. Ce sourire. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Il était un bon acteur, mais éprouvait des difficultés à cacher ses véritables émotions. Madara le surplombait, et lorsque sa main se posa à sa taille, Naruto retint son souffle.

-Votre place se trouve dans un gala. Vous savez, Naruko… Accompagnant un homme très chanceux, et influent. Je suis certain que vous l'avez déjà fait.

-Non, jamais. Êtes-vous cet homme ?

Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres, scrutant les siennes. Il leva les yeux vers les siens.

-Ma chemise est entrouverte. Je viens de me faire jouir là-dedans, et mon sang a un taux de drogue étourdissant. Croyez-vous toujours que je sois ce genre d'hommes ?

-Qui sait ?

Madara eut un rire bref. Il s'éloigna de Naruto, et se retourna vers lui après avoir dévalé la dizaine de marches qui menaient au bordel.

-Êtes-vous toujours à Bangkok, demain soir ?

Naruto hocha positivement la tête.

« Alors, je vous recommande vivement de revenir ici, demain aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Je viendrai vous… _Prendre_. J'ai besoin d'une personne telle que vous à mes côtés, vous comprenez. Ce sera une réception très attendue. »

Naruto entrouvrit lentement les lèvres avant de sourire.

_-Ai-je le choix ? _

-Non.

Madara sourit à son tour, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal une fois de plus. Madara se retourna et quitta les lieux. Naruto ferma les yeux. Si seulement Orochimaru pouvait l'appeler, maintenant… Il attendit quelques secondes, mais l'appel ne vint pas. Il soupira. Ainsi avait-il un rendez-vous fixé avec Madara… Tout allait si vite. Il craignait que Madara se joue de lui. Qu'il ait tout deviné. Qu'il ramène l'Akatsuki le lendemain pour l'achever. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Itachi, et … Sa vengeance… _Plus rien… Tout finirait._

Itachi demanda au taxi de l'emmener à l'hôtel Hilton qu'il avait réservé à Bangkok-même. Ignorant la position exacte de Naruto il scruta la ville au dehors, derrière les vitres de la voiture. Il remercia le chauffeur, se rendit à la réception. On lui attribua une chambre, et quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Le visage d'Itachi avait déjà fait la une des journaux, et ce même à Bangkok. Certaines personnes discutaient entre elles de ce nouvel arrivant. Elles ignoraient la discrétion. Itachi monta dans sa chambre, et se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait par où commencer. Itachi n'avait simplement aucune idée de l'emplacement de Naruto. Il aurait pu être n'importe où. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était parti. Il lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il n'était pas le problème. Mais, Itachi avait peur. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à suivre ses pulsions pour quitter Tokyo, et il en ressentait déjà les premiers regrets. Perdu. Oui. _Itachi se sentait complètement perdu. _


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

Lorsque Naruto reçut l'appel d'Orochimaru, il hésita à raccrocher sur le champ. Certes, il était toujours déterminé à se venger. Et, c'était bien vrai, il était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire afin de rétablir la justice concernant l'effroyable Madara. Avoir vu son visage avait accru sa pulsion de mort, et parfois Naruto s'y perdait. _Devenait-il mauvais, lui aussi? _

Il m'a invité au bal.

Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle.

Il sait. Un enfant aurait compris, Orochimaru. Votre combine est si risquée…

T'a-t-il menacé ?

Un court silence s'installa. Naruto entendit le souffle de son interlocuteur, indiquant qu'il fumait.

Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Naruto, c'est bien toi qui couchait avec Itachi lorsqu'Uchiwa Cie était à son apogée ?

Naruto ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet avec un homme tel que lui. Il se résigna à le mépriser, et à ne pas répondre à cette question.

De ce fait, poursuivit Orochimaru, Madara t'aurait tué sur l'instant. Il est du genre terrifiant, méticuleux et revanchard c'est vrai… Preuve en est, vois ce qu'il a fait à Itachi et au monde entier… Mais, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que, si tu avais été l'objet de sa chute, il n'aurait probablement pas hésité une seconde… Naruto. _S'il t'avait reconnu, tu serais déjà mort_. Madara joue avec l'adversaire car il en est excité. Tu ne l'excites pas. Madara est bien trop défoncé par sa putain de came et son opium pour faire le rapprochement, crois-moi…

Naruto était d'accord avec Orochimaru sur plusieurs points. Il ôta sa perruque en s'asseyant sur le grand lit de sa suite. Il tourna la tête vers la large fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue du grandiose Bangkok, grouillant et lumineux. La nuit lui allait si bien…Pendant quelques secondes, Naruto avait été déconnecté de la réalité. Il se ressaisit, honteux de cette attitude légère, alors qu'Itachi était seul, à son appartement à Tokyo. Ce songe le laissa soudainement angoissé et il reporta son attention sur les paroles de l'homme pour qui il travaillait désormais.

Ce bal, il est à quelle heure exactement ?

Je dois rejoindre Madara aux _Encens_ à dix-huit heures.

Prends un calepin. Tu vas faire tes _courses_ avant de te faire belle, demain…

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

_Des courses ?..._

Le rire d'Orochimaru retentit à son oreille. Glacé et maniaque.

_« Je crois que tu vas comprendre très vite, Naruto, l'importance de la réception de demain soir… »_

Lorsque Naruto s'avança sous les néons des _Encens_, ses escarpins résonnèrent dans toute la ruelle. Il reçut les sifflements grossiers d'une bande d'occidentaux en état d'ébriété. Une imposante voiture s'engagea sur la route passant devant la fumerie. Les vulgaires personnages prirent aussitôt la fuite et une portière s'ouvrit en un bruit sec. Un chauffeur en sortit, et contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à une autre personne. _Alors_…Madara en sortit, affublé d'un splendide costume. Très élégant, l'homme d'allure chétive n'en était pas moins attirant et envoûtant. Son regard flamboyant, sa façon de marcher et son sourire… _Ce sourire…_

_Naruko-sama_, dit-il d'une voix chaude et séductrice, on dirait que je vous ai fait attendre…

Ce n'est pas grave, Madara-sama.

Madara sourit largement. Il sonda le regard de Naruko. Ce bleu-là était si profond.

_« C'est drôle »_ pensa Madara _« Je ne me suis pas encore présenté à vous, et vous connaissez déjà mon nom, Naruko. Si vous brûlez les étapes, je risque de ne plus trouver ce jeu très drôle. Et, lorsqu'un jeu me lasse, je le rends cauchemardesque pour celui qui croit se jouer de moi ! »_

Madara s'était approché.

Il fit une révérence, avant de déposer un baiser contre la main nue de Naruto, parfaitement manucurée et couverte d'huile parfumée.

_« Vous êtes bien plus agréable en femme… »_

Madara ferma les yeux, dégustant la peau délicate de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être vierge, ça non…Il sourit à cette pensée.

_« N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »_

La réception se tient à l'autre bout de la ville. J'espère que la voiture ne vous incommode pas. C'est le prix à payer pour passer une soirée inoubliable, vous comprenez…

Naruto hocha la tête. Il suivit Madara jusqu'à la grande voiture aux vitres fumées. A l'intérieur, la musique était très forte et l'arrière de la voiture était vaste. Deux bouteilles de champagne étaient à leur disposition et, très vite Madara chercha à enivrer son invitée.

Naruto refusa de boire, prétextant un régime alimentaire très strict. Madara ne cessait de lui sourire, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Naruto fut soulagé.

Les lieux étaient enchanteurs. Naruto avait brièvement tenté d'imaginer l'endroit où l'emmènerait Madara ce soir-là. Mais c'était si beau. Naruto se surprit à aimer le grand dôme d'argent et les centaines de bougies allumées pour l'occasion. Etait-ce une secte ? Un rassemblement religieux, solennel et raffiné ? Naruto n'osa parler, tout en avançant aux côtés de Madara. Ce dernier avait pris son bras contre le siens et prenait bien soin de lui… Ses regards narquois et fourbes se perdaient avec sa séduction aux limites de l'obscénité.

Tu ne pensais pas te retrouver dans un tel endroit, je me trompe ?

Naruto hocha négativement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant son objectif. Très vite, l'agréable sensation de surprise fit place à une intense réflexion. Serrant son sac à mains incrusté de faux rubis (étaient-ce de vraies pierres ?), Naruto gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre aidé par son cavalier, galant au possible.

C'est très beau, complimenta Naruto en tournant sur lui-même.

Sa sensuelle robe suivait ses mouvements. Et Madara souriait. Alors, Naruto baissa le regard.

J'aimerais me faire belle pour vous, Madara-sama.

Naruto se tourna vers lui. Madara s'était approché du jeune blond et avait passé sa longue main à sa taille. Il avait ramené Naruto à lui avec aisance et maîtrise. _Ce soir, il lui appartenait, oui. _Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre.

Il y a bien une salle de bains, ici ? Où je pourrais poudrer mes joues et me parfumer ?

Bien sûr.

La voix de Madara était sournoise. Il y avait quelque chose de pratiquement sexuel dans cette voix-là. Comme un appel à l'acte. Naruto frémit. Il le détestait d'avantage, d'être à ce point attirant.

Mais avant, écoutons ce que Kisame a à nous dire…

Madara tendit un verre de vin à Naruto. Il le prit, hésitant.

_« Mesdames ! Messieurs… »_

Naruto tourna brièvement la tête. L'homme qui parlait était d'une apparence unique. Sur ce point, il lui rappelait fortement _Orochimaru_. A cette pensée, Naruto frissonna. Et si on l'avait piégé ? _Non… _

_« Je vous remercie, à vous tous d'être là. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu autant de monde à un de nos galas… »_

L'homme avait une série de dents de scie entre ses affreuses lèvres. Il était répugnant par sa façon de parler et par son attitude. Sa voix était embêtante, et très vite, Naruto comprit que Madara ne l'appréciait guère. Son regard était si méprisant… Il lui rappela aussitôt tous ces instants où il l'avait regardé en compagnie d'Itachi…

_« Je voudrais souligner l'importance de nos… Sponsors, car il y en a dans cette salle, ne vous cachez pas !... Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, en notre compagnie. »_

La lettre _« A »,_ dorée et majestueuse surplombait la salle, incrustée dans un vaste drap rouge et noir. Elle était bercée par les faibles courants d'air chauds qui venaient de l'extérieur. Le grand bâtiment était ouvert sur plusieurs balcons, et les fenêtres n'étaient pas vitrées. Elles étaient très hautes et antiques. Une trompette et un piano se firent entendre. Les sonorités jazzy enveloppèrent les lieux et Naruto lâcha la main de Madara. Ce dernier se tourna. Naruto lui lança un regard joueur et lui envoya un baiser.

Madara esquissa un sourire.

Charmante compagnie, siffla une voix désagréable.

Madara tourna la tête, le regard agacé. Il tira Kisame par le col de sa veste et l'entraîna à part. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation indignée.

T'es malade !

Ta gueule, écoute-moi. La jolie fille que tu viens de voir…_ C'est Uzumaki Naruto._

Vraiment ?

Oui. Et je crois savoir pourquoi il est là…

Madara semblait amusé. _Presque excité par la situation…_

On est en train de jouer, tu comprends ? C'est un jeu extraordinaire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est conscient. Il sait que je sais. Nous le savons tous les deux, et ce soir…

Madara rit. Un rire démentiel, d'une beauté folle pour les fous.

Ce soir, il va apprendre que je ne perds jamais.

Silence.

Mais, ajouta Kisame, s'il est là c'est pour te tuer non ?

Bien sûr.

Tu devrais te méfier Madara… Depuis trop longtemps, tu te plais à jouer avec la mort… Mais un jour, tu perdras. Tout le monde finit en perdant. Le plus fort comme le plus faible !

Epargne-moi ta philosophie, par pitié…

Madara s'éloigna de Kisame. Il aperçut le verre de vin qu'il avait offert à Naruto, abandonné sur la grande table de verre à côté de l'escalier qui menait aux salles de bains. Il le scruta de longues secondes.

_« Prends garde, Naruto. Je risque de tomber amoureux de toi. »_

Lorsqu'Itachi finit son verre, il leva la tête vers la barmaid. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, mais qui avait conservé sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Sa chevelure blonde était sucrée, et elle lançait fréquemment des regards à l'homme, perdu dans son verre. C'était un riche étranger, oui. Comme elle en voyait tous les soirs. Elle nettoya la surface du bar avec énergie. Sa poitrine, d'une générosité extraordinaire bougeait en rythme avec la musique. Itachi était épuisé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Bangkok il avait cumulé les fausses pistes. Il songeait parfois à retourner à Tokyo, mais savoir Naruto dans la ville l'encourageait aussitôt à rester.

Je te sers un autre verre ?

Non… Non merci.

Tu cherches de la compagnie, hein… ?

Itachi leva les yeux vers la barmaid. Il sonda son regard doré.

_Tsunade_ ? cria une voix, sers-moi une autre Singha… !

Ouais, ouais, répondit la barmaid blonde.

Elle s'approcha d'Itachi, glissant à son oreille.

T'as l'air surtout très seul…

En effet. On m'a laissé. Mais, je compte _le_ retrouver.

Tsunade recula. Elle envoya la bière au client pressé et reporta son attention sur le mystérieux homme.

Tu vas le chercher longtemps. T'es à Bangkok.

C'est vrai. Alors, je le chercherai longtemps.

Peut-être…

Tsunade s'interrompit. Comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise un peu honteuse, ou comme si elle avait failli révéler un secret compromettant. Elle tourna le dos à Itachi, tria ses bouteilles.

Oui ?

Non… Oublie.

Itachi se redressa. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et planta son regard dans le siens. Tsunade fut frappé par sa beauté, et par son désespoir. Elle se figea.

Aide-moi.

Silence bref…

_Il y a un bal_. Ce soir. Quelque chose de très privé. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment je le sais. Mais il est très attendu. _Ceux qui y participent… Ecoute_. Celui que tu cherches y est peut-être. C'est le genre d'évènement que tout le monde fait semblant d'ignorer. Tu vois un peu le genre ?...


	10. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9_

Naruto observa son reflet dans le miroir de longues secondes. Il passa le baume, rouge sang à ses lèvres. Il prit soin de se maquiller avec attention, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il scruta son visage poupin, et ses traits féminins. Pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Naruto fut persuadé que _la femme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas lui._ Il déposa le rouge à lèvres devant lui, sur le lavabo. Un léger déclic se fit entendre. Il se retourna, leva sa robe fendue pour saisir les quelques fioles électriques accrochées au niveau de ses cuisses. Il tendit l'oreille, il était parfaitement seul. Il plaça les cartouches écarlates entre ses doigts. Un circuit imprimé bordait les côtés. Le marchand d'armes qu'il avait rencontré dans la matinée avait été formel : un seul choc, aussi bref soit-il activait le processus et désamorçait l'explosif. Il suivit ses instructions à la lettre, très sûr de lui dans chacun de ses gestes. Il retira un film en plastique très fin et lança la première cartouche qui se fixa au plafond. Une lueur rouge y clignotait.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bains. Il s'avança dans le couloir, frôlant la balustrade près des escaliers de sa main. Une nouvelle fois, il désamorça une seconde cartouche, alors collée contre la rambarde de sécurité. Il gagna la grande salle éclairée par les chandeliers.

« J'ai dix minutes pour quitter les lieux. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers les grandes portes de sortie.

Vous êtes enfin revenue, Naruko !

La voix de Madara…

J'ai eu très peur vous savez. Peur de ne plus vous revoir !

Madara s'approcha de lui. Naruto ne fit pas de mouvement de recul. Il le laissa venir à lui comme une évidence. Une fatalité, irrévocable, oui… Madara était incurable.

Tenez.

Il lui tendit le même verre de vin que Naruto avait laissé par peur d'être empoisonné. Naruto le prit avec lenteur, releva la tête vers Madara.

Je n'ai pas très soif…

Vous êtes difficile et impolie…

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Madara la saisit au poignet, et elle fit tomber le verre au sol qui implosa. Le marbre fut rongé, et une légère fumée apparut à la surface.

Emporté, traversant la foule, Naruto se sentait enveloppé par l'aura de Madara. Comme s'il le pénétrait de son essence. Naruto sentit les mains de Madara à sa taille. Il frissonna. La musique jazzy parvint à ses oreilles, même si à ce moment-là, Naruto ne percevait plus rien du monde réel. Il n'y avait plus que son sourire et sa crinière lourde. _Son regard de fou… _La voix du chanteur…

_The maddest kind of love..._

_Is a love you know is wrong…_

Madara glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Naruto. Il le serra à lui, car il lui appartenait. Tout lui appartenait.

___It burns a hole right through your soul…  
>And cuts you like a knife.<em>_  
><em> 

Naruto se perdait dans le regard de Madara. Il se sentit convoité. Complètement désirable… Une chaleur s'empara de lui. L'angoisse de savoir les lieux truffés d'explosifs et de se laisser toucher par l'atrocité qu'était Madara. La danse évoluait. C'était un tango dangereux. _Du feu de Dieu…_

Vous êtes douée pour la danse, Naruko…

Je dirais la même chose de vous.

On dirait que vous avez envie de m'embrasser.

Naruto fut basculé en arrière. Il déposa un doigt contre les lèvres de son prédateur, qui le redressa.

Les apparences sont trompeuses, chuchota Naruto.

___The maddest kind of love...is a love just for the thrill  
>It doesn't have a conscience<br>Only lives... for the kill._

Naruto bougeait sensuellement. Madara le dévorait du regard. Le jeu était difficile… La danse les prenait. Alors, Madara passait sa main contre la chevelure artificielle de Naruto.

Je ne me trompe jamais… _Naruto_.

Le regard de Naruto se figea. Ses deux grands yeux cessèrent de briller et son souffle se tût. Il sentit la langue de Madara à son oreille, croquant sa peau. Il entendait la chaleur de sa respiration lente et son pouls s'était emballé. La peur s'était emparée de lui. Les percussions s'évanouirent et enfin, la première explosion fit trembler les murs des lieux.

Madara se redressa.

Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto courut, lorsque Madara lui tourna le dos pour constater qu'une partie du bâtiment s'effondrait avec le plus grand des fracas. Naruto se jeta sur son sac à main, laissé sur la chaise. Il en sortit un puissant TMP. Enfin, il accrocha la crosse. Il retira sa longue perruque et se retourna, tira sur la foule.

« Naruto… T

_ « Naruto… Tu sais. Cette besogne que tu accomplis en mon nom… Crois-moi ce n'est pas mauvais. Au contraire. Tout le monde attend que ce foutu trafic prenne fin. L'Akatsuki… Ta mission évolue, vois-tu. Il ne s'agit plus d'anéantir Madara, mais son repaire et cette organisation… Maintenant que tu sais où ils se réunissent, détruis-les. Tous. N'en épargne pas un, car aucun ne t'épargnerait. »_

C'est ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait dit la veille au téléphone. Il y pensait à chaque balle qui s'échappait de sa mitrailleuse. Il contourna la grande table du buffet, les fruits explosèrent, les assiettes et grands bols furent renversés. Kisame se protégea derrière les larges colonnes et les invités tentaient d'éviter les balles, en vain. L'orchestre perturbé tentait de s'enfuir. _Le chaos pur. _Naruto évolua dans le grand hall, cherchant Madara du regard. Ce dernier courut, derrière lui pour gagner les hauts balcons. Enfin, Naruto fit face à Kisame.

Ne tire pas !

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne tirerai pas ? Avez-vous entendu les plaintes de tous ces hommes et de toutes ces femmes à Tokyo dans la tour de verre ?

Naruto visa aussitôt le crâne de son ennemi mais n'appuya pas sur la détente.

Je n'y étais pas, hurla Kisame en se laissant tomber à genoux. Je n'y étais pas…

Tes copains y étaient. Ton _Akatsuki _va mourir ce soir.

Ne crois pas si bien dire.

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer. Un déclic atteint son oreille. Quelqu'un le braquait dans son dos, et il ne connaissait pas cette personne.

_Zetsu_, souffla Kisame visiblement soulagé, j'ai bien failli y passer !

Imbécile. Aller à un bal mafieux sans armes…

Je ne te permets pas.

Naruto tomba à genoux. On venait de lui donner un coup violent entre les omoplates. Il poussa un cri de douleur et son TMP atteint le sol, comme au ralenti. Il avait touché la réussite du bout des doigts… Et elle venait de s'éteindre.

Au dehors, Madara descendit les marches qui menaient au parc. Conscient du danger que représentait alors Naruto, il prit la fuite. Les faibles lumières illuminaient les jardins et enfin Madara cessa de marcher, arrivé en bas du grand escalier.

Excusez-moi ?

Madara recula. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume. Sa respiration s'emballait. Il faillit tomber, là dehors. Une nouvelle fois, ses hallucinations le frappaient. Celle-ci était tellement réaliste…

Il y a bien un bal, ici, non ?

Silence.

_« Non. »_

Itachi leva les yeux vers le magnifique dôme, puis vers l'inconnu qu'il avait là, juste devant lui. Il était si pâle ! Et ses traits lui rappelaient les siens. Il scruta son visage, comme s'il l'avait déjà aperçu.

Vraiment ? C'est étrange…

Il vient d'être annulé, murmura-t-il lentement.

Madara fit quelques pas en sa direction.

_« Est-ce toi… Itachi… ?... C'est bien toi, oui… »_

Merci pour l'information.

Monsieur ?

Oui ?

_Suivez-moi. _

Madara contourna Itachi. Il le frôla, et tourna doucement la tête.

Je crois savoir ce que vous êtes venu chercher…

Je ne pense pas.

Une personne ?

_« Lui, en revanche, tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?... Comment oses-tu m'effacer de toi, comme si de rien n'était ? Qui d'entre nous est le plus monstrueux, Itachi ? Le lâche ou le tueur ?...»_

Vous savez où elle se trouve ? demanda Itachi en suivant Madara vers les jardins illuminés.

Peut-être, répondit Madara d'une voix blanche.

J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, vous savez. _On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?_

Certainement…

_« Est-ce que tout ça fait partie du jeu ? Si c'est le cas, je le crains… Je finirai… Par perdre. »_

Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Voilà. On y est.

Itachi fixa Madara. Ce dernier fut subitement très proche. Il s'était retourné en vitesse et avait croqué ses lèvres avec envie. Madara embrassa Itachi en lenteur, serrant sa gorge. Itachi eut un geste de recul, mais le geste fut peu violent. Les lèvres de cet homme qu'il connaissait, mais dont il ne se souvenait plus étaient sucrées et attirantes. Sa langue savait y faire, et le baiser dura de longues secondes. Lorsque Madara rompit le baiser et qu'il contempla le visage d'Itachi, la paix passagère de ses expressions s'évapora. Un mal silencieux campait ses traits.

Je vous connais, dit Itachi en un souffle.

Naruto observait alternativement Zetsu et Kisame. L'un et l'autre le tenaient en joue, et lui-même était surpris de ne pas être encore mort. Il baissa les yeux, écoutant les odieuses paroles des deux _« hommes »._

Tu croyais pouvoir mettre un terme à notre marché, Naruto. Mais, c'est un fantasme. Qui plus est, tu n'es pas assez équipé… Si tu crois être le premier à t'être dressé contre nous tu te trompes.

L'homme prénommé Zetsu était de loin le plus étrange et inquiétant. Son visage était scindé en deux, et parfois, sa voix évoluait brusquement, comme s'il était possédé. Naruto évitait de croiser son regard. Zetsu se tourna, dos à Naruto. Kisame était au loin, et se servait un verre de vin au milieu des cadavres.

On le tue maintenant ?

Naruto les regardait sans les entendre.

Je pense que oui…

On pourrait s'amuser un peu.

C'est vrai…

Kisame bu trois gorgées avant de s'étaler sur le sol de tout son long. Zetsu se figea, et ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le corps de Kisame convulsa avant de rester, immobile sur le marbre. Son verre s'était brisé au sol et fumait.

Lorsque Zetsu se retourna et qu'il fit face au canon du TMP, il n'eut le temps de s'exprimer.

BANG

Note de fin de chapitre _: Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_ Je suis ravi que cette fiction plaise autant, et chacune de vos reviews est un précieux cadeau que je lis toujours avec plaisir. Je profite de cette fin de chapitre tendue et intense pour faire une petite déclaration à mes lecteurs et lectrices les plus fidèles. J'ai eu beau le stipuler clairement sur mon profil d'auteur… Je ne cesse de recevoir des reviews me désignant au féminin. Ce n'est pas que je doute de ma virilité, mais n'est-il pas sympathique de laisser une review à un auteur que l'on connaît un minimum ? Alors voilà chose faite : _coming-out_ : je suis un homme !

Comme cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin, je vous laisse la référence musicale de ce chapitre : la danse de Madara et Naruto. Il s'agit de _Big Bad Voodoo Daddy – The maddest kind of love,_ que je vous recommande vivement d'écouter !

Enfin, j'achève cette note par une petite alerte : j'ai récemment commencé _Tokyo Undead, _une fiction_ Itadei_ ambiance glauque (comme c'est étonnant), dans un Tokyo fantomatique pris dans la tourmente d'un virus qui donne vie aux morts… Et Itachi, petit pion de Madara à la recherche d'antidote et évidemment à la clef : une rencontre inattendue entre le ténébreux Uchiwa et Deidara ! Le premier chapitre est en ligne.

Je vous demande d'être indulgents car je n'ai qu'une main pour écrire (fracture à la main droite récente), et forcément ça prend plus de temps…

Merci de votre fidélité, et à très bientôt ! Hirako


	11. Chapitre final

_Chapitre 10_

_« Sans déconner ? Tu penses ? Tu penses vraiment me connaître Itachi ? Permets-moi de douter. Tu sais, si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu serais déjà en train de me tuer, non mieux ! Tu m'aurais tué quelques secondes après notre rencontre. »_

Madara recula, fixant le visage d'Itachi. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, une chose invisible.

_« Itachi. Je crois avoir compris…En fait, tu as déjà gagné le jeu, hein ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre que je ne… »_

Madara sourit.

_« Connais pas… »_

Itachi eut un geste de recul.

_« L'échec. »_

Tu as perdu, Madara, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Madara se retourna.

_Naruto-kun_, souffla Itachi.

Naruto était sublime. Brandissant son TMP en direction de Madara, sa robe légère bougeait au vent, tout en lenteur. La brise chaude était parfaite, Surpris par l'apparence particulière de son homme, Itachi ne bougea plus. Il était armé et tenait l'individu étrange en joue. Il crut rêver, mais très vite, il se résolut à croire ce qu'il vivait.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda aussitôt Itachi.

Enfin, ce fût au tour de Naruto de ne plus croire en ce qu'il voyait. Lentement son étreinte sur la puissante mitrailleuse se desserra. Il reconnut Itachi et Madara fut presque amusé de la situation. Il se retourna vers Itachi, et son sourire était encore plus éclatant, plus fourbe encore.

Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix théâtrale et grandiose, on dirait qu'on se retrouve tous… _Vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble, on dirait…_

Tais-toi, dit Naruto en reprenant ses esprits.

Son TMP était encore pointé en sa direction. Madara jeta un regard vers Naruto.

Itachi-sama, continua Naruto, ne bouge pas. _Je vais tuer cet homme qui a détruit nos vies. _

Le rire tonitruant de Madara résonna dans le parc silencieux, comme mort. A cet instant, les lèvres d'Itachi s'étaient entrouvertes. Il fixait l'homme à ses côtés. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il se souvenait.

_-Madara ? Bonjour. _

_-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant. _

_Il croisa les bras, et s'avança lentement dans le bureau, d'un pas confiant. Il s'approcha d'Itachi. Il avait toujours ce putain de regard. Personne n'arrivait à le décrypter. Et Itachi encore moins. Quoique. _

(…)

_Madara parut surpris. Puis, il décrocha un sourire éclatant et vicieux. Il s'approcha de lui, et porta ses mains à sa chemise. Il la tira lentement à lui, et leva les yeux vers ses deux cernes creusés et pâles. _

_-Tu dis que ça rapportera à l'entreprise ? demanda Itachi._

_Madara hocha vivement la tête._

_-La crédibilité en plus. On va avoir une demande d'emploi croissante. Tout le monde va nous envier, Itachi. Et nous, on va être tellement au-dessus de tout ça. _

(…)

_-Madara, dit Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? _

_-Je te laisse deviner, Itachi. _

(…)

_Il se dirigea vers Naruto. Il tendit le bras vers lui, pour le saisir à son cou et à ce moment-là, Itachi, comme secoué d'un courant électrique se leva brusquement du fauteuil. _

_-Ne le touche pas, cria-t-il. _

_Madara se stoppa net. _

(…)

_-Laissez-moi là, hurla Madara en se faisant emporter par les policiers, laissez-moi, un capitaine ne quitte pas son navire en naufrage ! _

_Les cris de Madara._

Itachi fit face à Madara.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Itachi, t'as perdu ta langue ? Naruto-kun va tuer un innocent…_

Naruto s'était approché. Il tendit l'arme vers Madara mais Itachi avait empoigné le cou de Madara et serrait. Madara était figé, le regard terrifié et terrifiant. Il scruta le visage de son agresseur, les traits angoissés. Les forces de Madara l'abandonnèrent.

Naruto assistait à la scène en silence.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »_

_« Pourquoi me laisses-tu ? »_

_« Itachi… »_

Madara tomba au sol lorsqu'Itachi cessa d'exercer son agressive emprise sur lui. Il toussa violemment, les mains caressant son propre cou meurtri par l'asphyxie partielle dont il venait d'être victime. Itachi tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui levait son arme une fois de plus vers la chevelure de Madara, secouée de tremblements.

Non.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Itachi venait de poser la main sur le canon du TMP et l'avait baissé. Le regard profond d'Itachi avait pénétré l'éclatant bleu de Naruto.

Ne lui accorde pas ce plaisir. Il souffre déjà assez.

Naruto trembla.

Ne le laisse pas briser nos vies. Il n'en a jamais été capable jusque-là.

Madara rampa sur quelques mètres. Il se redressa, chancelant. Il marchait en direction du grand bâtiment, fumant. Le hall était encore intact, mais le reste des lieux avait littéralement explosé. Il ne se retourna pas, le visage dénué d'expressions il se traîna jusqu'aux marches. Il les monta, pas à pas sans s'essouffler. Tout en lenteur il vint sous le dôme doré et balaya la salle du regard. Elle fumait encore, et les corps jonchaient le marbre parfait. Madara s'avança, de sa démarche fine et unique. Il baissa les yeux vers le corps de Kisame. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il le scruta, méprisant avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Il saisit un siège et s'assied, indifférent.

Madara saisit la bouteille de vin.

Il fit couler le liquide contre le cristal, le contempla.

Les gyrophares atteignaient ses sombres pupilles.

_« Très bien, Itachi. »_

Il huma le raisin. Les forces de l'ordre débarquèrent, et il entendit même distinctement un hélicoptère qui tournait, au-dessus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, toujours assis, une main dans la poche.

_« Tu as presque gagné. Je quitte la scène, car je l'ai voulu.»_

Police de Bangkok. Interpol est avec nous. Madara Uchiwa, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez mettre vos mains… »

Madara but le breuvage, esquissant un bref sourire.

_« Game Over… »_

Madara tomba de sa chaise, lentement. Ses grands bras minces se baissèrent, et les mèches d'un noir presque bleu passèrent devant ses paupières. Il se posa au sol avec grâce, comme la neige atteint le sol en silence. Sa pâleur. Sa beauté. Son regard cessa d'être. Comme une lueur éteinte, ses yeux obscurs se perdaient dans le néant. Le vide. _La mort avait emporté Madara Uchiwa._

La présentatrice aux cheveux roses s'éclaircit la gorge.

Antenne dans trois secondes Haruno, s'exclama une voix.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_« Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Nous nous excusons d'interrompre vos programmes pour une alerte d'information spéciale. L'auteur du massacre d'Uchiwa Cie, l'attentat de Shinjuku, Madara Uchiwa a été retrouvé mort hier soir à vingt-trois heures, dans une salle des fêtes de Bangkok. Les forces de l'ordre sont intervenues après que de violentes explosions aient secouées le bâtiment situé à l'extrême sud de la ville. Les policiers, escortés par Interpol y ont fait d'incroyables découvertes. »_

Hélicoptère. Cadavres.

_« L'organisation illégale mafieuse de l'Akatsuki avait déjà aidé Madara lors de l'attentat d'Uchiwa Cie. Souvenez-vous : les experts avaient retrouvés sur les lieux quatre corps, ceux d'Hidan, Konan, Peine et Kakuzu, quatre hors la loi venus de Thaïlande, membres de l'Akatsuki. Madara, pôle financier du monde à l'époque constituait pour eux la chance de dominer les secteurs majeurs de la société. Après sa fuite, Madara s'est rendu au siège même de l'Akatsuki, rejoignant ses derniers membres, Zetsu et Kisame. Leurs corps ont été identifiés hier aux côtés de celui de Madara. L'Akatsuki est orpheline, le complexe anéanti. »_

Des photos de leurs visages.

_« Itachi Uchiwa, président de la compagnie Uchiwa Cie, récemment sorti d'un coma de huit mois a subi d'importantes amnésies temporaires. A l'heure actuelle, l'homme a recouvré la mémoire et a refusé de s'exprimer au sujet de la mort de son ex-partenaire. »_

La présentatrice scruta la caméra, d'un air grave.

_« Considéré comme la catastrophe humaine la plus importante du pays, l'attentat de Shinjuku reste dans les mémoires. Le décès brutal du leader, Madara alors en cavale met un terme aux souffrances des survivants endeuillés. Ayant écopé la peine capitale, les funérailles de l'homme se tiendront demain en fin d'après-midi à Kyoto, sa ville natale. Restez sur notre chaîne pour plus de détails sur l'affaire. »_

L'écran s'éteint.

_ « Je ne veux pas de votre argent. »_

Oh ? s'étonna Orochimaru en croisant les bras.

Oui.

Pourtant cet argent est à toi. L'Akatsuki est dissoute. Madara, mort. C'était ta mission.

Je n'ai pas tué Madara.

Orochimaru soutint le regard de Naruto.

Mais sans toi, il courrait toujours.

Il glissa la mallette sur son bureau.

Peu importe, dit-il en tournant les talons, j'ai gagné la partie. J'ai eu la plus belle des récompenses.

Ah ? s'étonna Orochimaru en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

_Je l'ai retrouvé, lui._

Naruto sourit.

Il passa la porte du bureau, prit la main d'Itachi, tendue vers lui.

Ils sortirent tous deux du club _et ce fût tout. _

_Ici s'achève le mythe d'Uchiwa Corporation._


End file.
